


Dirty Thirty

by one_golden_sun



Series: Poly Gay Trio Modern AU [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Impact Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rimming, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/pseuds/one_golden_sun
Summary: John has a simple fantasy he wants fulfilled.Lafayette and Alexander are all too happy to indulge him for his 30th Birthday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Here we are.
> 
> All I can say is, enjoy.
> 
> OH!
> 
> And also huuuuuuge shout out to [riverbed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverbed) for her amazing awesome beta skills. This fic is a beast and she worked through ALL of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains...
> 
> -Bondage

Sunday afternoon. They had been dating less than a year. Living together only a few months. Earlier, during their usual Sunday morning love making (Alex referred to it as worshipping at the church of St. Lafayette and St. John), the subject of choking came up. And by came up, it was more like a request. Someone safe-worded, and they had to stop and have a frank conversation about kinks and limits beyond their normal repertoire. 

Which led them here. Sitting in their underwear around their kitchen table. Alex, ever the poet, suggested they each write their own list of whatever kinks and fantasies they had personally had, that could then be shared with the group and decided, safely, if it was something to explore. 

Lafayette wrote his quickly and succinctly, in what looked like a bulleted list. As if he already had it parsed out in his mind, organized and ordered. Alex had put pen to the paper and in his untidy scrawl had covered the front and back with paragraphs. 

John looked down at his sheet. Had written some pretty basic stuff at the top. Light bondage. Edging. Dirty talk. Submission. Domination. He was all over the place, and feeling a little anxious about writing what he really wanted. He trusted Alex and Laf with all his heart, but still felt a slight poke of shame. Thought back to the last time he confessed a kink to someone. He asked a lover to tie him up. His last boyfriend. He had been with Antoine just shy of six months. He whispered the request, in the dark, while they jerked each other off. John could actually feel Antoine’s erection wilt in his hand.

Alex and Lafayette weren’t like that. Had already indulged in a few of his darker ideas. He’d been tied up, tied down, done the tying. Lafayette and Alex already had a pretty established dom/sub dynamic that he slipped into quite comfortably. Joined Alex in subbing for Laf. Could dominate Alex, or bottom for him. Sometimes all of it one night.

 _Go big or go home,_ he decided silently. Wrote it all down. 

***

They each spent some time reviewing each other’s lists in private. Annotated, made comments. Lafayette literally made a check mark next to every single one of John’s requests in red pen. Wrote 12/12 on the top of the paper and drew a smiley face. Like it was a goddamn pop quiz, that he managed to ace.

Over the years, they worked through each other’s lists. They became more like second language. Lafayette loved when Alex and/or John would act bratty in public, tease him senseless so he could punish them when they got home. Alex had an insatiable thirst for cock warming, particularly when he had a long project to work on. Laf and John took turns being the one under his desk. They all loved pet names, dirty talk, bondage, spankings, butt plugs, hair pulling. Their toy collection was extensive. John found out he rather enjoyed wearing a collar. 

They indulged in elaborate BDSM scenes. Extended role plays, including a memorable one where Alex had a very specific scenario in mind. Made Lafayette and John don nothing but feathered gladiator helmets. Pretended to be their hard won prize after a victory in battle. 

Had every flavor of every kind of sex. In pairs. In threesomes. 

Now John’s 30th birthday was around the corner. And there was one fantasy of his in particular, a rather elaborate one, that had been untouched.

So Alex and Lafayette plotted.

***

It was a pretty typical Friday evening. John had spent the afternoon at the office space he rented in Soho, working on a particularly finicky infograph a local non-profit had commissioned. The edge of a bad mood started to prick at him, but he knew that most Fridays Alex could get away from the office an hour or two early. Lafayette would have beat both of them home. Perhaps they could all go to dinner. Maybe even see whatever horror movie was out this week. 

Kicked his shoes off, tossed his keys into the dish shaped like a turtle they kept on a little table by the front door. “Alex? Laf?” His voice echoed throughout the apparently empty apartment. “Anyone else home?”

More annoyance as he realized he was the first one home. Not sure why it bothered him so much, but he had hoped to find his boyfriends here, eager to start the weekend right. He had half a mind to shower, put on his PJs and settle in for a Netflix binge and a box of Cheez-its. Fuck going out. Fuck having fun. 

He pulled off his Northface fleece, tossed it in the hall closet. Padded in sock feet over to what was technically “his” bedroom, though he hadn’t slept in there in over a year. Really just an oversized closet and dressing room. Shed the button down shirt and jeans he wore. Stood in his underwear--black boxer briefs printed with tiny neon pineapples--and dug through his dresser. Needed something soft, and oversized. When he found nothing that fit the bill, he decided to go raid Lafayette’s wardrobe instead. 

***

“How is this even going to work?” Alex asked pointedly. He rubbed his temples. 

“It is pretty simple, mon chou. Our dear Laurens has a fantasy, and we must indulge him. ” Lafayette’s eyes glittered, and he was holding the creased and annotated list that John had made about three years ago.He wiggled his eyebrows.

Alex crossed his arms and looked at Lafayette suspiciously. “I’m confused. Is this a present for John? Or for you?”

Lafayette laughed, and waved the paper at Alex. There, in John’s own tiny, spiky writing was the request. “Trust me, dear, it is for Laurens. But, it would be a lie to say that I will not get immense pleasure from it.” 

A tiny spark of interest ignited in Alexander. Especially when they started shopping on Laf’s iPad. However, his eyes practically fell out of his head when saw the total in the cart. Despite Alex’s protest that they could use whatever they already had, Lafayette insisted on purchasing some wildly extravagant bondage gear, all black leather and chrome. High end shit. 

“It’s his birthday,” Lafayette whined. Alex huffed in response. “Come on, mon chou,” he purred, mouthing at his ear. “Think of how beautiful the leather will look against his skin. Such a lovely contrast.” He nipped, making Alex shiver.

“Ugh, fine,” Alex said. “Hurry, buy it before I change my mind.” 

Lafayette hit the purchase button. Apparently he already had an account at stockroom.com, had his credit card saved and everything. Jesus. 

“All done!” he chirped, locked his iPad. Pulled Alex into his lap. “This is going to be fun.”

***

“You guys are here?” John asked, confused. In Lafayette’s room, they sat on his giant bed piled with white sheets and pillows. They were both fully clothed, silent, and wearing twin smirks. “I called for ya’ll?”

“Sorry, babe, didn’t hear you,” Alex said slowly. Rehearsed sounding. 

“You look...stressed,” Lafayette said, giving him the once over. 

John inhaled, looked at both of his boyfriends. Something was off. “I’m a little grumpy. Didn’t have the best day. This project I’m trying to finish is giving me trouble.”

As if they had practiced, they rose in sync and approached him. John was suddenly aware that he was practically naked while they were both still in their work clothes. Alex was wearing a gray sweater and dark wash jeans, his hair pulled into a high bun. Lafayette had on dress pants, a light blue cardigan over a dark blue button down shirt, set off with a gray neck tie, his hair pushed back from his face with a skinny elastic headband. They both looked effortlessly incredible. Despite feeling young and vulnerable in nothing but his underwear and socks, his dick stirred in interest. He liked the way they were looking at him. "Can we help you relax?” Alex asked. Laid a palm on John’s bare chest.

“Did you have something particular in mind?” he teased. 

“Come here, cherie,” Lafayette said, gathered John into his arms. Dumped him onto the bed. Laid him on his back, pulled his head into his lap. Now John was stretched out on the bed, his head resting on Lafayette’s thighs, Alexander settling himself between his legs. Alex nosed at his cock through his underwear. Lafayette began combing his fingers through John’s hair, stroked his scalp. “Tell us about your day,” he urged. 

John launched into a recap. He gasped slightly when Alex yanked down his shorts, took his half hard dick into his mouth, and let it just rest on his tongue. So, with his dick in the wet warmth of Alex’s mouth and Lafayette’s soothing fingers in his hair, he began to relax. Let his eyes drift shut, floated away. 

“Day started off crappy. Barista mixed up my order with someone else’s, I ended up with a disgusting pumpkin spice latte, and by the time I tasted it, it was too late to turn around and get it fixed.”

A small groan of sympathy sounded from Alex’s throat. Made John shiver a little, the vibrations plus the reassurance that it addition to the blow job, Alex was listening to him. Alex hated pumpkin spice lattes too. He found any type of flavoring, milk steaming, sugar added a disrespect to coffee. 

“Had to call the IT desk at work, fucking wifi was down the first like two hours I was there. Then decided to come back on mysteriously. Stupid.”

Laf’s hands were so soft and expert in his hair. Almost lazy in the way they trailed from his roots to the tips. Pulled a curl here and there to stretch it and let it go, watching it re-curl itself back into a ringlet. Lifted his hand and let the strands run through his fingers like water. Made some soothing sounds in the back of his throat. Lulled John further into a sense of safety and relaxation. 

“Then, this goddamn project. How in the world am I supposed to represent the purpose of assessment in the classroom in a way that’s graphical, simple and bold? I don’t even understand what this stupid association is asking for half of the time, all this education bullshit makes no sense. I’m about to give --ah, ah shit Alex that feels great-- give the project to someone else.”

“You are brilliant, cherie, I know you will figure it out,” Laf assured him. Put his finger tips to John’s scalp, all ten, massaged in small soothing patterns. 

No clue how long they stayed like that. Could have been anywhere between five minutes to half an hour. Time was irrelevant, and John was so relaxed he didn’t even notice Lafayette shifting. Grabbing something from behind the mountain of pillows at the head of the bed. Or Alex pulling off his dick. Rustling with something on the floor at the foot of the bed. 

His eyes were already closed, so it didn’t go much darker as Lafayette placed the fleece lined leather blindfold over his eyes, taking care to not snag any of John’s hair as he buckled it in the back. John smiled, puckered his lips in expectation of a kiss. Lafayette obliged him, brushed their lips together. “So we’re playing, huh?” John whispered. 

Lafayette didn’t answer. 

Instead, two pairs of hands took hold of him, flipped him onto his stomach. John was still so relaxed and pliant, he allowed himself to be maneuvered. If Alex and Laf wanted to work him over, that was just fine. His hands were guided behind his back and cuffed in place. The cuffs felt new. They were heavier than the ones he normally wore, lined with very soft material and connected by a solid-feeling chain. 

“Did you guys buy new stuff?” he asked, his voice gruff with arousal. He wished he could see it. The request he was about to make faltered on his lips as he felt the tip of a lubricated plug pressing at his entrance. He automatically spread his legs to better accommodate. After a few minutes of gentle working, his body accepted the plug completely. John groaned around the stretch.

They pulled him to his feet. A collar of supple leather went around his neck. The click of what John assumed was a leash being attached to the collar, and was confirmed as he was forced forward when yanked by his neck. 

Next, something was being wrapped around his waist. More leather straps, sitting high on his hips. Cold ring of metal right under his navel. Someone’s hand...Alex’s it felt like...guided a strap down the front, took his cock in hand and threaded through a metal cock ring. John whimpered, the metal cold and the blood constricting in his dick. They weren’t done. Another leather strap, almost like a thong, was attached the cock ring and went between his legs. Drawn up, splitting his asschecks obsencely. They buckled it to the metal ring resting at the small of his back. The leather pushed the plug in deeper. 

“The fuck is that?” John asked. “Is that a harness?” The other two laughed. 

“Shhh, little one,” Lafayette said, his voice in front of him. “Look at how pretty you are.”

“What color are you at, John?” Alex asked, his voice over his shoulder. 

“Green. For sure.”

“Wonderful. Now, my love, do you trust us?” Laf asked. His hand was on John’s jaw, stroked his chin. 

“Of course.”

“And you know what to do if...if you can’t talk and you want us to stop?” Alex pressed. He was running his hands over the waist harness, tugging at the leather straps.

John nodded. “Hum ‘Somewhere Over the Rainbow.’”

“Good boy,” Laf approved. And then shoved something--silk?--in his mouth. Tied it off at the back of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Lafayette pulled on his coat, watched Alex do the same. 

“Make sure you wrap him in that blanket, Laf. It’s like forty degrees out there.”

“Of course, of course love. Get the car, and I will meet you at the stairs.”

They paused to share a kiss, all wet mouthed and loose tongued. 

“This is way hotter than I imagined,” Alex confessed. 

Lafayette laughed. Favored him with another kiss. “Perhaps next time you will play the victim, yes?” 

A pretty pink flush colored Alexander’s cheeks, but he said nothing. Picked up the black duffle by the door, slung it over his shoulder and left.

Lafayette returned to the bedroom where John waited. Laf had to admit he did make quite the pretty picture: bent over the bed, a leash that led to the collar around his neck wrapped around one of the posts of the headboard, pulling him forward. Even though Lafayette knew John was immobilized, he couldn’t resist adding more. Chains anchored his wrist cuffs to the d-ring at the back of his collar and to the ring on the back of his waist harness. He had set the plug currently pushed into John by the harness at the lowest vibration setting. Enough to remind him of its presence, but not enough for any real fun. 

“Well don’t you look a sight?” Laf purred. Cupped one of John’s ass cheeks. John groaned around the gag. “All wrapped up like a little present.” Ran a finger down the back of John’s thigh. He twitched, but really went nowhere. “Alex and I have been talking. We think you need some...how you say...extended training? You have been a very bad little boy these past few weeks, so we are taking you somewhere secluded. Going to teach you some manners and how to behave better. How does that sound, little one?”

John jerked in his chains and leather, but Lafayette could tell he was interested by the way he rutted against the sheets. Catching sight of this, he unhooked John’s leash from the headboard. Pulled on it, leading him away from the bed. John followed obediently, his cock arched pornographically, flushed and hard and dripping. He walked like a fawn, blind and encumbered by the leather strap running between his legs. 

For fun, Lafayette gave another tug to the leash. Relished the muffled mewl John made when he stumbled. Laf practically salivated. Curled his fingers around the strap leading from the waist harness to the cock ring. Pulled on it, watched John’s dick jump in response. Lafayette positioned himself so he could press his own erection, growing in his pants, against John’s bare hip. 

“Do you know how much it pains me to resist bending you over right now? Take off that gag and fuck your pretty little mouth?” 

John whined around his gag. Struggled against his bindings. 

“You want this cock, little one? You want it in your ass? Your mouth?” John nodded vigorously. “I do not think you’ve earned my cock yet, darling. So maybe I just take it out, jerk myself off. Come in your hair?”

He tried to speak around the gag, tried to beg, but it just came out as garbled, wordless pleas. Laf chuckled at the sound. 

“Good things come to little boys who wait. We need to get going. Alex should be ready now.”

Leading him by the leash, he took him to the front door. Wrapped the blanket he promised Alex around John’s nude body. It wasn’t much, but they would just be going from the stairwell to the waiting car. A little chill would not kill anyone.

Swept John into his arms bridal style. Kicked the front door behind him, heard the lock click automatically. Carried John down the stairs with no incident. 

Alex had parked the Escalade they had rented right next the exit to the stairwell in the parking garage. He left it running while he hopped out of the driver’s seat to assist Lafayette with securing John in the back. They had decided the floor seemed the best place, and they laid him on his side. He had enough room to squirm and even roll over if he needed to. 

Alex helped Laf tuck the blanket around John, covered him from his feet to his shoulders. Alex slipped a hand under the quilt, gave John a reassuring sort of caress on his thigh. 

“Comfortable, darling?” he asked. John nodded. “Warm enough?” Another nod. “Good.” Snuck his hand up further, found John’s engorged dick. Gave it a squeeze. The squeak John made sent a streak of lust right through Alex. Had to breathe deeply, recompose himself, before he could put the finishing touch on his prisoner. He guided a pair of earbuds into John’s ears. Set the playlist he had made for the occasion to start on the iPod. Gave him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. 

Laf had already settled into the passenger seat. Plugged in the address for the air-bnb they rented on Long Island into the GPS.

Alex slid into the front seat. Reached over to hold Lafayette’s hand. Glanced back at their captive, all lovely and wriggling against his bonds. Smiled to himself, then put the car into drive.

*** 

Time had gone dark. John wasn’t uncomfortable, exactly. Sure, there was the constant ache in his balls, his erection trapped by the cock ring. And of course, the simmering reminder of the plug nudged up against his prostate. He wasn’t cold exactly, but the brush of the blanket on his skin a frequent reminder of his nudity, which made him shiver. Movement was possible, if cumbersome, so he was able to shift if the position was too painful. His captors had left his legs free, so he had them for leverage, could stretch out and curl up alternatively. 

The music in his ears appeared to be a playlist consisting exclusively of what Alex referred to lovingly as “Songs for Doing It.” Beyonce sang sweetly in his ears:

_Then dip me under where you can feel my river flow and flow  
Hold me 'til I scream for air to breathe_

 

He tried to keep his struggling to a minimum, since the way he had been bound made it so even the slightest movement pulled on the straps so that they pulled at his dick, making it hard for him to think. It also didn’t help that every so often someone--Laf, most likely--would reach back and fumble over the blanket until his hand met where his cock tented the material, teasing him.

Goddamn it.

***

“How’s our boy doing back there?” Alex asked as he steered off the highway. 

Lafayette smiled with the warmth of a fox. “Hard as rock. I suspect he will be quite...pliant upon our arrival.”

Alex chuckled in response. Spotted the house they rented with ease. Pulled into the driveway and hopped out so he could punch the code into the garage door keypad. 

As soon as they were in the seclusion of the closed garage, Alex went to the back and opened the door. John’s squirming hit a fever pitch, sensing the car had stopped. He popped the ear buds out of John’s ears, gave him a few soothing pets on the top of his head. 

“Hey sweetie. You doing okay?” 

Behind him, Laf was carrying one of the duffles and dragging a rolling suitcase into the house.

John made a sound somewhere between a moan and a sob. He was still on his side, trembling slightly, cocooned nicely in the blanket which tented enticingly at his crotch. Alex’s mouth watered. He had a distinct weakness for this version of John--helpless, wanton, on edge. He was usually such a pistol, so it was beyond thrilling to see him laid out like a gourmet meal. 

“When Lafayette gets back from dropping off the bags, we’re gonna take you inside. Get you ready for your first lesson. How’s that sound?” Another pitiful whimper. Alex let his hand play in John’s hair. John leaned into the contact. “If my little boy’s good, he might even get to come tonight. Would you like that, baby boy?” 

Dark laughter from the doorway. Laf had returned, undressed down to white tank top undershirt, a pair of basketball shorts and his socks. He stalked over to join Alex’s side, slung an arm around his shoulders to pull him close and plant a kiss on his temple.

“You should not make promises we may not keep,” he chided. Turned his attention to their prisoner, who had increased the volume and strength of his struggling. “Come along, little one, scooch,” he directed, bracing John by his shoulders so he could push himself up. Once they had him seated, he was able to swing his legs around and stand up. Lafayette steadied him by his shoulders while Alex took hold of the leash. 

The rental house was furnished like a Pottery Barn showroom. Everything was over accessorized and looked expensive. Alex dragged John into the living space, which opened into an airy, gourmet kitchen, already stocked for the weekend when he drove out the afternoon before. The three of them came to a stop in front of the plush gray sectional. It even had a built in chaise. The black duffle, which held their toys and supplies, sat on said chaise. Laf went over to it, retrieved a pair of y-clamps that were attached to a leather wrist strap. 

“Gonna give you to Lafayette for your first activity, baby.” Alex said, handing the leash to Laf. “While I get dinner going.”

Lafayette led John to the couch. “Knees,” he said simply as he himself flopped onto the couch. John sunk to his knees on the floor in front of him. “Good boy,” Lafayette praised. John attempted to lay his cheek on Laf’s lap, but he was tugged gently by his hair back up into a kneeling position. 

“I’m going to take off your gag now, darling. Screaming or any type of carrying on would be most unwise. Nod if you understand.” The statement was met with a vigorous affirmative, so Lafayette worked loose the knot at the back of John’s head, peeled the gag off and tossed it in the vague direction of the toy bag. Now John was all pink, slick lips and blushing cheeks. He gulped in some air. 

“Alright?” Laf asked.

“Yes.”

“Sir?”

“Yes, sir. I’m alright.”

“Wonderful.” Lafayette trailed his finger to one of John’s nipples, tweaked it into hardness as he spoke. “So Alexander and I have been discussing your performance as of late, and while we are both satisfied with your skills in the bedroom department, you have a few areas that can use refining. For example, while you give an excellent blow job--”

“That’s true!” Alex called over the breakfast counter. John laughed all breathy and nervous. His laugh was cut short as Lafayette caught his nipple in one of the clamps. His fingers drifted to the other one. 

“Your deep-throating skills could benefit from some work.”

“But why the clamps?” John whined as Lafayette secured the second one moments later. He removed the leash and fed the chain through the D-ring at the front of the collar. 

“Oh, just a little extra encouragement,” Laf said simply. Secured his left hand in the wrist grip and tugged. John couldn’t help but follow, a sharp pain ringing in his nipples. 

“Fuck!” John exhaled. With his hands still cuffed behind him, he really struggled to stay balanced. Laf snickered to himself. He wound the chain into his hand, tightening for any slack while he let his legs fall open and maneuvered John between them.

With his free hand he pushed his shorts down, let his cock spring free. He was already hard from just the sight of John all tied up and on his knees for him.

“Couple of rules, little one. I am not going to come right now, so no tricks. Tongue flat, mouth open, you are just going to take it. No teeth. You will keep me hard and wet for our later activities, yes?” 

John bit his lower lip. Looked such a treat, all flushed. When he didn’t answer fast enough, Laf encouraged him with another tug of the chain. He whimpered, “Yes, Sir. Of course.”

“Better get started darling.”

“Are you going to take off the blindfold?” John asked, pouting a little.

“Whatever for? Being able to see will just distract your from your training. All you need to do is feel and taste. Understood?”

Before he even got a response, he put his hand on the back of John’s head, relishing the hint of the leather and buckle under his hair, and pushed his face down until his lips met cock. 

“Slow…” he insisted, guiding John’s head down each inch. At about three quarters in, his throat seized and he choked a little. Lafayette let him ride it out, but drew in more length of the chain. Let him sit there and get used to the feeling. When he tried to pull back, the chain pulled on his nipples, stilling him. He whined around Laf’s dick, and he simply responded with a quick pat to his head. 

“We stay like this for a while, yes?” he purred. Reached for the TV remote. Found some mindless renovation show on HGTV. Content to use John as a nice hole to keep his dick warm while he watched some frumpy middle aged couple bicker about cabinet finishes.

After a good ten minutes at that depth, he pulled on the chain once more. The delightful little whinny that came from John made Laf’s toes curl. Shit, the sound and the feeling of it, reverberating tip to root and settling low in his belly. His hand again at the back of Laurens’ head. Hot breath in quick bursts from John’s nostrils fluttered in the tight nest of his pubic hair. His lips, a little chapped, but still soft, wrapped perfectly around the base of his cock. John was shuddering, fighting the urge to pull off, knew that to do so would be a sharp bite to his nipples.

“Breathe, my love,” Lafayette encouraged. Scratched behind John’s ear.

John whimpered and he jolted a little, but he stayed down. 

“You know what this reminds me of?” Lafayette said conversationally. “How tight your throat is? Like the first time I fucked that sweet little asshole of yours. It is _almost_ as tight.” He let his socked foot find John’s dick. Toed at it a little. Reminded him of what was at stake.

With a glass of pinot noir held aloft in each hand, Alex joined him on the couch. Handed one of the wine glasses to Lafayette. 

“How is he?” Alex asked while Lafayette sipped. As he drew the rim away from his mouth, he let the foot of the glass nudge the back of John’s head. 

“Honestly? I have had better.” And they both laughed, a little cruel. Alex leaned over and kissed the side of Laf’s mouth. 

John jerked at the callous tone, at the shifting of bodies. When he did, he jostled the wine glass. The crimson liquid sloshed in the bowl. 

“Careful, Jack,” Alex said slowly. “This couch looks expensive. We have to keep it clean.”

Lafayette grinned wolf-like around the glass as he took another sip. Resumed the resting place for his glass.

“It would be such a shame if he spilled even a drop,” Laf remarked simply.

***

John concentrated fully on three things: the ache in his balls, the weight of the glass on his head, and the fullness in his throat. He could hear the TV and his boyfriends’ discussion about inconsequential things, but it really was just buzzing at this point. Laf hadn’t made a single sound of pleasure. It was like John was a glorified piece of furniture. His fingers scratched or brushed his hair occasionally, but other than that it was like John wasn’t even there. 

Alex must have finished his wine, because the weight shifted again in the couch and he could hear feet padding across the floor. Laf rolled one of John’s earlobes in his fingers. Alex’s voice, further, in the kitchen, spoke in French. Voice lilted at the end in a question. When Laf responded, his own voice still sounded sure and steady. They shared a laugh at whatever was being said. 

This annoyed John quite a bit. Not so much the French, but how goddamn unaffected Lafayette sounded. Like he didn’t have his rather hard and exceptionally large cock jammed down someone else’s throat. And John just wanted to be good, he wanted to make Lafayette feel good. 

John wracked his brain, tried to actually think through all of the times he’d been deep throated, what actually felt good. What made his own mind go blank, or short out, or fuck into whoever’s mouth. The whole time, the endless chant in his head _wanna be a good boy wanna be a good boy_.

After a sharp inhale, he swallowed around Laf, felt the undulation in his throat working around Laf’s dick. A small gurgling noise came from the back of his throat. He didn’t even care if he was slobbering slightly, just needed Lafayette to make some kind of sound that showed he felt good, that John was a good boy. He swallowed twice more, this time more with more deliberation. 

Against him, Lafayette twitched. “ _Tu rigoles?_ ” he snapped in a sharp voice. “Are you serious?” A hand at the back of his head, wrenched a handful of hair. Pulled him up and off his dick so abruptly, John jolted from the loss, bumping the wine glass hovering over his head. And this time, its contents sloshed out. 

***

Lafayette clucked his tongue, chiding. Set his wineglass on the side table next to the couch. Looked down in fascination at John, now panting and squirming under the tight grip he had on his hair. He lifted his head only, kept his chest flush to the couch to avoid any pulling on his nipples. 

“Please, sir. Lafayette. Please,” he whispered, opened his mouth as if he expected the return of Laf’s dick. 

“Bad. You are very bad.” Ran his thumb over John’s bottom lip. Let go of his hair, unwrapped one loop of of the chain that ran to the clamps from around his wrist. “Sit up.” And when he didn’t respond. “Now.”

John whimpered, a little pathetic. “It’s gonna hurt,” his voice wavering, sounding so _young_. 

“Yes it will. But you’ve already committed two infractions, and for every five more seconds you make me wait I’m adding another one.” And he began counting, out loud. John made sounds like he was crying, just a little. Lafayette made it to 18 before John finally sat up, wincing visibly against the stretch against his nipples. Laf was kind, though and loosed some more chain so the pull was just a small bite, nothing major. He didn’t want to hurt their toy too bad. Not yet anyway. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, shivering a little. “Wanna be good.”

“I know, my love. Which is why you need to be punished...how many times, Alex?” 

From where he was setting the table, Alex glanced over. “Well, round up to twenty. So, he’s at six total.”

“That’s really too bad. Well, I am going to save those last four for later. I am, however, going to punish you now for your first two missteps.”

John’s breathing ratcheted up a notch. “Yes sir.” Still whispering. 

“Once for each time you were disobedient while warming my cock. And what exactly did you do wrong?” 

“I… I made the wine spill, sir.”

“That. And what else?” 

John was silent while he thought. “I’m not sure,” he admitted, his voice so quiet Laf almost didn’t hear him.

“Disappointing. What did I tell you before we started?”

“You told me... You told me not to make you come. No tricks.”

“And what did you do?”

John inhaled, all shuddering. Laced with a lovely sound something a few steps down from fear.

“I swallowed when you were in my throat.” He paused, licked his lips. Fuck that looked good. “But I wasn’t trying to make you come!” His voice shifted from meek to slightly petulant. “I didn’t think you were enjoying it. Wanted to make you feel good.”

Lafayette hushed him. “Check your attitude. Now. I need you to take your punishment like a good boy, ok? And then after, you must thank me. Understood?”

The answer was a silent nod. 

“Out loud, if you please.”

“Yes. I understand, sir.”

“Fantastic.”

The sound of the back of Laf’s hand against John’s pretty cheek was a loud crack that made Alex look up from whatever he was stirring at the stove. John gasped, more in surprise than pain, then moaned quite attractively, his hips bucking where Lafayette’s foot rested. Christ, now if that didn’t go straight to Laf’s dick. 

“Th-thank you, sir.” He struggled to get the words out, his voice whooshing like it pained him to speak. 

Alex came around to the front of the breakfast bar, leaned against it and looked at his boyfriends. At Lafayette staring down at John like he was his next meal. At John choking as he was forced to feel every sensation so intently.

“Is it really a punishment if he enjoys it so much?” Alex wondered as he watched Laf slap John a second time. John practically leaned into it, and the way he said _thank you, sir_ was reverential.

“Ha. He is quite the little slut for this, is he not?” Lafayette said as he took his own dick in hand and stroked himself a few times. 

The next thing he did made Alex’s own dick perk up, and in surprise. With more precision than he thought possible, he watched as Laf took his cock and actually slapped John with it, landing the hit on the red splotch the hits from his hand had left. 

“Holy shit,” Alex said under his breath. Laf dick slapped John’s cheek several more times, didn’t relent until John finally got the message and turned into it, opened his mouth and softened his tongue, practically growled as he accepted Laf into his mouth. Sunk right down, powered through whatever protests his throat and chest made. 

Lafayette’s eyes, darker than an eclipse, found Alex. He smiled lazily, pet John’s hair. Looked fucking triumphant. 

“Mm. Much better. His throat is quite lovely,” he observed. 

“Fuck. When’s my turn?” Alex whined. The sudden ardent need for John’s body had leapt up his spine, coiled around the base of his brain. He’d let dinner burn, he’d disobey Lafayette, he didn’t give a fuck he needed to get in that--

“After dinner, dear. How much longer? I am quite hungry.”

Alex emerged from his reverie. “You’re always hungry, Laf. A few more minutes, just have to let the steaks rest.”

Lafayette nodded, continued petting John. “Should I bring him to the table?”

“Might as well.”


	3. Chapter 3

This had to be one of the odder moments of John Laurens’ not quite thirty years. His limbs had been rearranged and now instead of behind him, his wrists had been cuffed to what he assumed was a table leg. Not that he could see at all. The chain on his nipple clamps also were secured to the same point. Alex told him to get on his knees and elbows and present his ass. Used one his feet to press at the small of John’s back, making him arch his hips. The vibrating in the plug had been increased from slow simmer to an insistent buzz. 

Both of Alex’s feet were now resting on him. He was using him as a goddamn ottoman. 

And all through this, Lafayette and Alex ate their dinner and talked like it was a regular fucking evening. Laf commended Alex on the perfect sear on his filet, and how he cooked it precisely to his liking--an exemplar medium rare. Alex murmured at the praise, asked Laf a question about work and they slipped into an easy conversation. 

The smell of whatever they were eating drifted down, accompanied by the tinkling of cutlery on china. In addition to the distracting level of horniness that was now John’s state of being, he realized vaguely that he was hungry. Based on the smell, he knew that Alex had made filet mignon. Must have been accompanied by roasted asparagus, he could smell the bitter char. One of his favorite meals. 

At one point, he heard Alex ask Laf to pass the butter, so he knew that some sort of bread was involved. Perhaps a baguette from the bakery a few blocks from their apartment? Warmed and dripping with melted butter, sprinkled with sea salt? John’s mouth watered. 

***

While Lafayette cleaned up after dinner, Alex crouched down next to John. His erection had softened and he was breathing heavily. He laid a gentle hand on his backside, and John jumped at the contact.

“Color, sweetie?” Alex whispered. 

“I’m green,” John said without hesitation. “I’m just. I’m hungry and thirsty.”

“Of course,” Alex said, melting a little at how precious and trusting and wonderful his man was. His heart stuttered at the sight, of his skin flushed and his muscles flexed. One of the most thrilling things about this whole endeavour was that John was so damn strong, perhaps not at the same level as Lafayette, but strong nonetheless. Yet the chains and the humiliation diminished him, broke him down in a way that made Alex feel fucking powerful. To know he had the control to hurt or pleasure this little pet. Alex was almost high on the notion.

He unchained John’s wrist and the nipple clamp lead. Helped John sit up and gave his arms a few invigorating rubs, checking the blood flow. John pressed against him. Whimpered a little. Wanted to be touched. Alex checked to make sure Laf’s back was turned, and when he verified that he was rinsing the pots and pans, and not looking at them, he let his arms go around John. He kissed him softly. 

“I have a treat for you,” Alex whispered. “Gotta promise you won’t tell Laf.”

John bit his lip. Then nodded. “Promise.”

“Shhh,” Alex said. Helped John stand, then pushed him into a chair. Quickly secured his wrist cuffs behind the chair. Pulled his plate over and plucked a morsel of steak left. Almost as pink as John’s lips. 

Fed the bite of filet to him. Moaned when John’s tongue darted out, licked the errant juices on his fingers. He hummed with pleasure at the taste.

“How’s that?” Alex asked. 

“More?” John whispered hopefully. Alex laughed, almost sadly.

“No darling, that’s it. Your dinner is something a little less heavy.”

Pulled the third plate towards him, picked up a spoon, and began to feed John.

His mouth parted like a baby bird. Alex scooped up some mashed avocado, sprinkled with salt and pepper. John made that tasty little humming sound again. Because while it might not be a steak, avocado was one of John’s favorite foods. 

The plate also held some baby carrots and cucumber slices. John ate these with a rabbit like prettiness that made Alex’s heart lurch. His little baby boy.

John was so obedient, ate every bite Alex gave him. Didn’t complain about the lack of steak. Took small sips of water from the straw Alex poked into his mouth every few bites. 

“Is he eating his dinner?” Laf called over his shoulder. 

“He is.”

Lafayette drifted over, touched John’s hair. It was tangled and tumbled down his shoulders. 

“Jack’s a good boy,” Laf said directly. John smiled.

“Yes,” he whispered, the word in his mouth blissful. _Good boy._

***

After dinner, Lafayette couldn’t fathom punishing John at the moment. Knew that perhaps a spanking session or a good flogging might push him too far, and he could tell from the way Alex was squirming that he needed some attending to. So, he’d postpone any punishments for now so they could play. When he explained this to both Alex and John, he was met with enthusiasm from the former, gratitude from the latter. 

_Do not thank me yet,_ Laf almost said. 

While Lafayette finished the dishes, he let Alex lead John into the bedroom and get him ready. 

The sight that greeted Lafayette as he walked into the bedroom was one of great interest. The lights had been dimmed and a ceiling fan whirred. The room was sparse and modern, but high end. It contained an enormous four poster bed in black walnut, a pair of brightly colored end tables, and small seating area clustered around a bookshelf. 

Alex had John laid flat on his back on the bed. A pillow was propped under his head, giving him just enough lift to view everything happening. Using some of the soft bondage rope they had brought, he lashed each wrist to a bar in the head board, as far apart as he could stretch. He repeated the process with his ankles and the posts, pulling the lines tightly. John’s body was now a taut and inviting ‘x’ on the mattress. 

Next, Alex unbuckled the waist harness and eased it off, tossed it to the side. If John felt relieved to have his erection free from the cock ring, he was sorely mistaken because immediately after, Alex jerked him back to full hardness and rolled a stretchy silicone ring to the base. 

John made a small whine of protest which earned him a quick smack to his thigh. “None of that,” Alex admonished. “I need you fully hard and to stay that way.”

From the doorway, Laf muttered his approval. 

Alex unbuckled the blindfold and laid it on one of the night stands. John blinked in the dim lamplight, so Alex gave him a moment to adjust. 

“Lafayette,” Alex said. “Could you grab the crop? And join me over here?”

A lazy grin spread across Laf’s face. “Of course, my sweet.” After he complied, Alex steered him to the side of the bed nearest where John’s face lay. Laf touched the end of the crop to John’s cheek and used it to guide his face so he was turned and could look at both of them.

“Jack? I need your eyes on us right now. Do you understand?” Alex said softly. John’s lashes fluttered.

“Yes, of course.” He gave a thoughtful pause. “Should I call you sir too?” 

Alex smiled. “No. I think you know what I want you to call me, baby boy.”

The blush on John’s cheeks was delectable. He lowered his eyes. Said, “Of course, Papi.”

Lafayette made sure John’s gaze stayed fixed on them while Alex undressed them both. Clothing fell to the floor in unruly piles, and Laf and Alex gave each other some attention. Kissed and petted for a moment, let John watch Laf flood Alex with tenderness and affection. 

After they were both thoroughly nude, Alex fished a bottle of lube from one of their bags. He climbed onto John and straddled his chest, facing away from his head so John had a smothering view of Alex’s small but plump backside. Laf made sure to encourage John’s eyes forward with some prompting from the crop.

“Are you watching, little one?” Lafayette purred.

Alex poured a generous helping of lubricant into his hand. Worked it around to coat his fingers. Leaned forward on one elbow. From this position, his face was flush with John’s perpendicular cock, so he allowed his breath to dance over the flesh. He reached back with his lubricated hand, and lovingly parted his own cheeks. Dipped one finger in, almost teasing himself. Moaned theatrically at his own touch, let the heat of exhalation wash over John’s straining dick. 

As he breached himself, he let his face dip down so he could groan against John’s crotch. Enjoyed the fact that he could smell John’s arousal. Behind him, John was whimpering as he watched Alex fuck himself slowly with one finger. 

“Describe to me what you are seeing, my little slut,” Lafayette ordered. When John didn’t respond immediately, Laf swished the crop through the air threateningly. John flinched, then immediately launched into a verbal description.

“Alex--Papi, he’s got one finger. Fingering himself. Kinda slow. Now he’s got two fingers, still fucking himself...spreading them a little…” He trailed off. Inhaled a sharp breath. “Looks like he’s prepping himself, sir. Fuck!” He was interrupted by Alex taking the tip of his now leaking cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue and sucking intently. A small sob hitched from John’s throat, and Alex added a third finger as he continued to taste John. 

This went on for several minutes, until Laf cleared his throat. Alex pulled off, looked at him.

“Sorry,” he panted. “Couldn’t resist.” 

Alex sat up as he slid his fingers out of himself. Repositioned himself so his hips hovered over John’s cock. He reached back and gripped the base, made sure it was standing straight up. John nearly wept from the contact, and from guessing what Alex was about to do.

“You want my ass, whore?” Alex spat, turning a little mean. 

“God, yes, Papi, please.” 

Alex lowered his hips a little, let the head of John’s cock nudge his puckered opening. 

“Oh, Papi, yes, thank you thank you…” 

But Alex stopped him there. “You want to feel this ass? Look at me. Now. I need to hear your filthy cocksucking little mouth beg for it.”

“Please, Papi, please let me have your ass.”

“Louder.”

“Papi, please, I want you so bad, please let me have it.”

“Not good enough, try again, whore.” 

John was unable to verbalize anything, was just panting and making small “huh, huh, huh” sounds. Alex was growing impatient so he decided to scaffold this shit for him a little.

“Say, ‘Papi, I am nothing but a stupid slut.’ ” 

John hiccuped back a sob. “P-papi.. I’m nothing b-but a s-stupid….a stupid slut.”

Lafayette placed the back of his hand against John’s cheek, which burned slightly. “Ask Alexander to use your cock for his pleasure. Now.”

A small swallowing noise, followed by the dam breaking. “Papi, please. Please use my cock. Ride my cock. Use it for yourself. Your pleasure, Papi. For you, anything, please please please-ah!” His ranting was cut off as Alex reached down and massaged his balls. 

“That’s better, slut, but still not good enough. You’ve got one more chance to get it right, or I’m climbing off and letting Lafayette fuck me instead. Lord knows _he_ appreciates this ass.” Laf beamed at the praise.

“Fuck, Papi, please, I need you to--shit--need you to please use my cock like it’s your fucking toy. Please, Papi, please, I’m gonna fucking die if I don’t feel the inside of your sweet, tight ass against my dick, Papi, please… _Ay, Papi, Soy tuya. As lo que quieras...Por favor, por favor. Joder! Papi, por favor..._ ”

“What’s he saying?” Lafayette asked, interested, as Alex looked down at John. He was unable to twist in his bonds so he resorted to squeezing his eyes shut and slamming his head back down into the pillow in frustration, continuing to babble in a mixture of Spanish and English. Alex huffed a little laugh. 

“All the right things,” he answered. So he lined John’s dick up with his entrance and sank down, parting and clenching around the fullness. He stilled, let John feel every inch, then clenched, hard, drawing an animal moan from deep inside John’s chest. Staying fully seated, he circled his hips in a tight pattern, let himself enjoy of feeling so exquisitely filled. 

“You like that, baby boy?” he purred, tightening and relaxing his muscles in a maddeningly controlled manner. 

“Yes, god yes, Papi, yes…”

And Alex slapped him across the face. John cried out in surprise.

“It’s interesting, Laf. I really don’t give a fuck if he does like it.” Alex leaned forward a little, adjusted and started to _move_ , still slow and teasing. Wanted to work himself open, really feel the dick inside him. “Here’s the deal, _sweetheart_. You’re my fucktoy right now. And fucktoys are silent. They don’t say shit. So if hear one tiny sound from your dumb slut mouth, you can kiss this ass goodbye and I’ll make you watch while Laf fucks me instead.”

With that, he began riding John. In earnest.

***

Every time he tried to squeeze his eyes shut, Alex pinched his nipple hard and snapped something along the lines of, “Look at me, fucktoy.”

Every time he thought he was close to coming, Alex would reach back and either smack his balls or squeeze them tightly. 

Every time he thought Alex was slowing down, finishing, or softening, he would pause, long enough to calm himself down, and then work himself like a piston on John’s dick. 

And the whole time, John fought to stay silent. He bit down on his tongue, ground his teeth together, swallowed every moan, sigh, and word that threatened to spill forth. Alex hadn’t come yet, showed no sign of relenting, just lifted and dropped his hips, occasionally stroked himself and a few times threw his head back in bliss when his prostate was hit. He seemed to be taking great pleasure in asking John questions that wasn’t permitted to answer, and administering punishing little barbs--both physical and verbal--when John ignored him.

“It’s like your dumb whore body was only made for this, Jacky. Just a hard prick for me to ride. Is this all you’re good for, slut?” He reached up and tugged at John’s hair when he remained silent. “Well, that and bending over for us too, your little slut hole all tight and eager. Can’t wait to fuck it later, make you cry for it. You wanna come, stupid slut? You wanna shoot your load deep in my ass? You better fucking wait, whore, better fucking hold off. Papi comes first, your dick is gonna make me come, then maybe we will see about letting you finish. If you come before me, we’re going to _hurt_ you. I’d ask if you understand, but I know you’re just an empty headed fuckdoll, so I’m gonna hope for your sake you know not to come. Dumb bitch.” He punctuated this last statement with an exceptionally punishing grind of his hips, tightening his whole body. 

John was loathe to admit it, but the rapid barrage of insults that Alex fired at him was only serving to turn him on past rational thought. Of course Alex thought none of these things, cherished every cell in John’s mind, body and heart. But they all knew when John got to feel objectified and really had to fight for his pleasure, had to obey and _be a good boy_ , those were the times that he could reach the greatest heights of erotic satisfaction. And through the whole goddamn ordeal, having to stay silent... John feared he actually might explode. 

Meanwhile, Lafayette had taken it upon himself to scooch into the bed, next to John’s left side. He spooned him, rested his lovely face in the junction of John’s immobilized shoulder and neck. Started licking at first, but then resorted to nuzzling and simply rubbing his cheek, nose and lips on the nape of John’s neck. While it might have appeared tender and loving, motherfucker knew that the feeling of his scruff against John’s skin drove him fucking wild, that he loved to feel the roughness, to be reminded of his lovers’ masculinity. Laf’s facial hair was soft where it was allowed to grow, but his cheeks and around his jaw where the shadow of the day’s in-growth had appeared was sandpapery and coarse, and the kiss of it against John’s face was intoxicating. Simply put, Laf was trying to distract him, to trick him into crying out so Alex could make good on his threat and pull off. 

“I swear, it’s always the pretty ones. Got a fucking pretty face, nice body, big dick, and no goddamn brains. Just fucking born to do this, to lay back and get fucked, get used like the piece of fucking meat you are.” The movement of his hips accelerated, and he bore down on John punishingly. 

It was getting to be too much. Alex hadn’t handled his balls for a few minutes, and John’s orgasm was building urgently. And Alex showed no sign of coming him himself, not anytime soon. John quickly weighed his options, as best as the fog in his brain would allow him, and between speaking out of turn and ejaculating without permission, he knew which option was probably the least painful.

“Please, Papi,” he said quietly. “Please, I’m about to come.” 

Lafayette laughed in his ear and Alex immediately stilled. Smacked his hand, hard, against John’s hip. 

“I’m sorry. Did my fucktoy say something? I’m confused.” Alex’s voice dripped with sarcasm. As fast as he had been riding him just seconds ago, he was off and the air was cold and stinging on John’s slightly chafed cock. He cried out at the loss, then bit his lip. Feared further talking would make everything worse.

“Poor lamb,” Laf teased. Gave him a kind little kiss on the underside of his jaw, then sat up and stretched like a cat.

“Lafayette, baby. Need you. Get back here and fuck me. Show this stupid cum dumpster how a real man fucks my ass.”

Alex repositioned himself so he was on his hands and knees, hovered over John. Could bury his face in John’s hair spread out on the pillow. If he dipped his body, their dicks would touch. 

With infinite grace, Laf climbed to his knees behind Alex, gave his ass a few playful taps. Wrapped his hands on either of Alex’s hips and plunged into him. Began a relentless thrusting pattern, aimed to hit Alex’s prostate on every stroke. 

“Ah, thank you, Laurens, for stretching Alexander so thoroughly for me. His ass feels like heaven, how sad for you to have lost the privilege.” He laughed, and not nicely.

Alex put his mouth to John’s ear and began moaning. Breathless, wordless moans that suffocated John; made his own dick leak precum and his eyes tear up and his fingers grasp at the ropes holding him. 

“Lafayette, my love, don’t stop. You feel so good, darling, keep going. I love you so much. Harder, Laf!” Alex’s voice here was sweet and full of affection, a direct contrast to how he’d been addressing John since they came to the bedroom. “Right there, babe, fuck me right _there_ , fuck...yes!” Alex had reached in between his own legs to stroke himself, John could feel Alex’s hand as it carelessly brushed against him. 

“This feels so good, baby boy,” Alex now murmured against the side of John’s head. “Filling me up so well, his stroke game on point, so fucking big and thick. I know you know, but this could have been you fucking me, had you just behaved. But you had to be such a dumb little whore.”

After what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes, Laf groaned and dug himself deep into Alex’s ass, came spectacularly. Alex arched his back like a cat and pushed into it, relishing the full body shudder that overcame Lafayette. Laf pulled out and collapsed next to John in a pliant heap, smiling and looking all soft and sleepy. 

Alex turned himself around yet again. Presented his abused, sopping asshole to John. Pressed back insistently. “You waiting on an engraved invitation, you dumbass whore? Put that worthless mouth to use and clean me the fuck up.” 

John obeyed, half eager, half disgusted with himself. Felt the tears of frustration and of being overwhelmed spill down his face. Saltiness mixed with the plasticky taste of lube, the tang of Lafayette’s semen, and the sweet musky flavor of Alex’s ass. He lapped boldly, relished every iota of contact, even though this was meant to degrade him. Earned himself a smarting pinch to the thigh when he poked his tongue in too deep. “Did I ask you for a fucking rim job? Did I ask for you to tongue-fuck me? No. I asked you to clean me. Stupid.” 

After hitching back an actual sob, John did the best he could to obey, to lick away every trace of fluid he could find. When Alex was either satisfied or bored--it was honestly hard to tell--he pulled away. Raised up on his knees, facing John. Looked down at him with contempt. Called him disgusting, a nasty little thing with no dignity and not a lick of sense. 

Took himself in hand and jerked off quickly. As he came, he streaked John’s face in his cum, and it was a sizeable amount. Aimed for his hair, his cheekbones, his forehead. 

“Don’t think for a second any of this is for you, slut. I just came thinking about Lafayette deep inside of me, fucking me within an inch of my life. You’re no more than just a stupid cum rag.” He smeared his own seed all over John’s face, then gave him a final sort of slap, not hard, but domineering. 

Alex then cuddled up next to Laf. They kissed and snuggled, ignored John for a few minutes. Then, they got up, went to the black duffle bag filled with instruments of torture. John shut his eyes to the movement, needed a minute to steady his head, spinning as he thought about how bad he needed to come himself. 

When Alex reappeared at his side, he was holding a contraption that was simply a strip of black leather that connected seven metal rings in graduating size. “Know what this is, Jacky?” he snipped, waving the device and making the metal rings tinkle. “You can speak.”

“No. Papi. I don’t.”

“It’s called the ‘Gates of Hell.’ Quite poetic, don’t you think? Where do you think it goes?”

John was crying again. Tears slipped down his face, slid over the hills of his cheeks and into his hair and pillow. Alex was torn. On one hand, he loved this man, hated to see him suffer or in pain, and felt an inch of shame that he had a part in it. On the other hand, he looked so goddamn pretty when he cried, and he knew that if John could wait out the storm, the hard part, the reward would be that much sweeter. 

“It looks like it goes on my dick,” he said in a tiny voice. Closed his eyes and hiccuped. Fuck.

“You’re right. There’s my smart boy,” Alex said, gave him a tiny bit of praise. “Shhh, it’s ok baby boy. Calm down, don’t cry. You know that if you are good, and you wait, Papi’s gonna take care of you. Right?”

John’s face crumpled and he nodded, even as more tears leaked out of his squinched shut eyes. 

“There, there, it’s alright.” Alex continued to soothe him while he worked the ring John had been wearing off. He slicked some more lube onto John’s length, and then with utmost care threaded him through each of the rings, tugging his balls through the largest ring and following with each of the others. John whimpered at his touch. Once the chastity device was on, Alex stepped back to admire the effect. 

“Well, doesn’t he look absolutely delicious?” Lafayette had joined Alex’s side. Eyed John’s adorned and painfully hard dick with great interest. He held a baby monitor, and set it down on the side table next to John. “Mon cher? Alex and I are going to take a break. We will be in another room, but if you need anything, you know your safe word. Just say it into the monitor.” 

The only response John made was some quiet shudders. 

“John? Can what color are you?”

“Green...I want to come, I need to come, please!” He was rewarded with another slap to the face. 

“He is fine,” Laf said simply. “Just being a drama queen. John, what are you going to do if you need us?”

“Say my safe word into the baby monitor.” His voice was a little dull and flat. So crying wasn’t going to work and get him what he wanted.

“Correct.” 

And so, after turning up the vibrations on the plug to the second highest capacity, Alex turned out the light, Laf followed him to the door, they took one more look at their writhing, crying, cursing prisoner. Left him to his own thoughts and sensations and shut the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

The house’s master bathroom was impressive, to say the least. Very spa like, with bamboo and white marble and stone tile. The rainfall shower was framed in clean blue glass. A giant soaker tub that looked big enough for at least five people sat in the corner. White Egyptian cotton towels were stacked on the vanity. Alex set the baby monitor receiver next to the towels, rolled his neck to loosen his shoulders, then turned to join Laf where he was adjusting the water temperature with one hand, holding a caddy with their toiletries in the other. It appeared that the owners of the property had stocked their shower with some high quality, but generic shampoo and soap. Alex would have been fine using such items, but both his boyfriends were such picky product whores that he had been sure to pack everything they needed. 

Lafayette stepped under the water, sighing contentedly and setting the caddy on the built in bench. Alex dipped into the water jet, wrapped his arms around Lafayette’s waist and planted a kiss on one of his broad shoulders.

“Splendid performance, my love,” Lafayette said as he reached around Alex for the bottle of cleansing conditioner that he used in his hair. Alex sighed against him, gave him another kiss.

“Do you think it was too much?” he asked, his voice small and unsure. 

“Was what too much? The cruel way in which you teased John while I fucked you? Or perhaps the effortless way in which you insulted him?” 

A high whine came from Alex. “All of it.”

Lafayette chuckled. “No, my dear. It was harsh, but so seductive. And I do believe our pet enjoyed it, if the way in which his dick perked up is any indication.”

“Mmm,” Alex said, by way of conceding. “Can I wash your hair?” 

“Of course, mon chou!” He squeezed a generous portion of the cleansing cream into Alex’s cupped hand then sat down on the bench. Buried his face against Alex’s belly while he massaged the product into his damp hair. The expensive cream didn’t lather...wasn’t supposed to, but it was especially formulated for curly hair and Laf’s strands seemed to drink it up. And it smelled heavenly. 

“ _Ça fait du bien_...” he said into Alex’s skin. 

“See, I can be gentle,” Alex replied, more to reassure himself than anything.

“Do not worry so much. You will have your chance to be as sweet as you need to dear Laurens. This is why we do after care. Not only will it reset him, but all of us. Bring us all back.” His eyes drifted shut against Alex’s expert fingers. 

“You have so much hair,” he grumbled, adding some more of the product. 

“Shhhh...hair washing toys do not speak,” he teased, quoting a facsimile of one many horrible things Alex had said to John in the moment. Alex winced against it, but tried to remember that despite their heat, his words did turn John on.

After Alex finished cowashing Laf’s hair, and then applied the detangling rinse, which Laf whined that had to be rinsed out immediately, he let Lafayette return the favor. 

“Why do you insist on using such cheap stuff in your hair?” Lafayette grouched, lathering the Johnsons and Johnsons No More Tears into Alex’s scalp. “This is for babies anyway.”

“I like the smell,” Alex said in a small voice. And Lafayette’s heart skipped a beat as he pieced out that of course Alex would love something so juvenile, that would remind him of what little comfort he had during his rough childhood. 

“Oui, of course, mon chou.”

“Don’t you always say how soft my hair is anyway?”

“Yes, yes. It would be softer if you let me use some conditioner…” 

Alex cut him off by pressing a heated kiss to Lafayette’s mouth, let the water run over both of them. Wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned up and into him, letting himself relish the broadness of his body, how protected it made him feel. 

“I do love you,” Alex said, their noses touching and wet eyelashes fluttering. “You know that, right?”

“How could I not know this? After almost ten years?” He kissed Alex’s forehead, ran his hand down the back of his head to smooth away some of the suds. “Alexander, you are my heart. My treasure.” He grabbed the loofah he brought, drizzled some of the Dr. Bronners almond soap that Alex favored into it, began scrubbing Alex’s chest in soothing circles. 

“And John?” Alex whispered. He got like this sometimes, needed to be reminded that the three of them were the right combination. Alex was the one who had brought John into their circle initially, and though he had witnessed first hand how fast and hard Lafayette and John fell for each other, once in awhile he needed to hear Laf say it, and not to John, but to him. To make sure that Laf, the first man ever to fully possess his heart, was happy with _both_ of them. 

“You know this too. I love John. I love you. Love you both. So much. Now turn around so I can wash your back.”

Alex obliged, savored the relaxing feeling of Laf’s attention. Let the water wash away whatever anxieties he had. 

*** 

Later, they sat on the couch, wrapped in soft white bathrobes. Alex had his feet in Laf’s lap, a pint of Half Baked in one hand, a spoon in the other, and alternated between scooping mouthfuls for himself and feeding Lafayette. Laf favored the cookie dough pieces, while Alex preferred the brownie chunks. 

“Got any ideas for what we should do next?” Alex said innocently, excavating another brownie bite for himself. “We gonna let the poor boy come?”

“He must earn that, Alexander,” Laf said, his voice low and dark. “And besides, I have not punished him for his earlier transgressions yet.” The spoonful of ice cream that Alex pushed into his mouth was almost unbearably sweet. 

“What you thinking? For punishment?” 

Laf sucked on the spoon thoughtfully before answering. “I think a spanking is in order. But first, I might be ready for round two. It has not slipped my attention that John’s ass has been neglected thus far. I think he will respond well to a good dicking. Your thoughts?”

Alex snorted. Ate another bite of ice cream. “I must admit, I’m ready to try out his newly practiced deep throating skills. You thinking what I’m thinking?”

It was Lafayette’s turn to laugh. “A good old fashioned spitroast, my love?”

Alex was giggling so hard he could barely breathe. “He’s going to hate us.”

“Perhaps for the moment. When he has the best orgasm of his life, however. Something tells me his gratitude will know no bounds.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains...  
> -Bondage  
> -Orgasm denial  
> -Spitroasting

These walls weren’t as sound proof as Alex and Lafayette must have assumed. The wall between the bedroom and bathroom was thin, and John could hear the soothing sounds of their laughter and murmured tones of affection carried over the sound of the shower. Couldn’t quite make out what they were saying, but the tenor of it was tender indeed.

The water shut off. Their voices drifted back into the main room. He heard Lafayette call towards the kitchen, “Did you bring any ice cream, mon chou? I am a touch peckish.” 

Alex’s answer was muffled and lilted up in a question. “Oooh the Half-baked please.” Laf responded.

Now John was pissed. They used him. Which, shit, that was fine. Fun. But now they got to take a shower and cuddle on the couch and eat his favorite flavor of ice cream and it was _his goddamn birthday!_ While he was tied down, cum drying on his face, the taste of lube in his mouth, his impossibly hard cock trapped in that fucking torture device, and plug buzzing away against his prostate.

He had enjoyed being good so far. Playing the nice, obedient sub. Not really his usual persona, knew that Laf and Alex enjoyed a challenge, liked to take him down fighting. He’d been vulnerable since jump due to the kidnapping scenario. However, as the need in his balls grew and the jealously at Lafayette and Alex being all sweet together bloomed, he thought long and hard about how he might act when the boys returned to the bedroom. How he might fight back just a little. Give them more than they bargained for. If they were gonna take him down, he might as well make it a little more challenging for them. 

*** 

The bedroom smelled like sweat and sex. As soon as they opened the door and light from the hallway flooded over John’s taut and stressed body, a river of curses poured from his mouth, almost put Alex to shame.

“You motherfuckers, get me the fuck out of this shit now. Someone needs to put his hands or his mouth on my dick now or heaven help whichever one of you assholes untie me because I will come up swinging and pin you down and fuck you til you can’t breathe.”

“Language, mon cher,” Lafayette responded, infuriatingly calm. He had already picked up the crop and tapped John’s inner thigh with it. John gasped at the contact. “Now, are you going to behave, little one? Or will I have to use some force to get you to comply?”

“Get fucked,” was John’s only reply. Like lightning the sting of the crop on his thigh. He hissed in pain and surprise. Laf trailed the end of the crop and let it rest threateningly on John’s swollen balls. Let the presence of the whip speak for him.

Alex chuckled. “No, sweetie, you’re confused,” he said. Condescending.

John bit his lip, looked like he wanted to say something smart, but reconsidered with that damn crop so close to his genitals. Knew he had a relatively high tolerance for pain, but getting his junk whipped did not sound like a fun time. 

“Now, let me try again,” Lafayette said firmly. “Are you going to follow my directions? If not, please know I have no reservations using alternative methods. However, cooperative little boys generally get rewarded nicely. So, what will it be, little one? My way, or the difficult way?”

Throat working while John swallowed, steeled himself. “Just tell me what I gotta do to come. Please. I’ll do anything, sir.” His voice had lost that edge from just a few minutes earlier. 

“Much better. Now, Alexander is interested in sampling your deepthroating skills. I, myself, would like to take advantage of your wonderful little asshole, which I am assuming needs some attention. So, in the spirit of sharing, we have decided that a spitroast will be the best compromise.”

The sound that came from John was more sob than laugh. “Sharing! Of course! Makes perfect sense!” He sounded almost delirious. “Fine, whatever, as long as someone gets me off I’ll do whatev--”

Laf tapped the crop on his balls. Not enough to hurt, but enough to halt his mouth. “We come first. Then we will consider relieving you of your...predicament.”

“That’s not fair! You both already came! Trust me, I know, I’m covered in the aftermath. Please, I’m actually begging here, it’s only going to take a few strokes, just take this fucking thing off of my dick and I promise I will do anything you want after. Literally anything.”

“Are you hearing this?” Alex chimed in. “Can we get him in position so I can shut his stupid mouth up? I’m sick of listening to him whine.”

“Patience, my love. Little one, if we untie you, can we trust you to behave? Having your hands free will make being on all fours much more comfortable.”

John huffed an exasperated breath. “Yes sir. I can be good. I’ll be a good boy. I promise.”

A soft petting of his abs replaced the kiss of the crop between his legs. “Mmm, I like when you are sweet. When you listen. Alexander, will you untie his wrists?” Lafayette tugged on the quick release knots that Alex had expertly crafted that bound John’s ankles. As soon as his arms were also free, John immediately curled into a fetal position. Hugged his knees to his chest. 

“Darling?” Alex asked, breaking character for a moment. “Are you ok? Color check?”

John let his body unfurl, stretched luxuriously on the bed. Looked so tempting. “I’m green. Green as grass, baby. Just gimme a second.” He smiled. 

“Second’s up, mon cher. On your hands and knees. Now. That’s a good boy.” 

John looked over his shoulder and smiled coyly at Lafayette. Wiggled his backside enticingly. “Gonna give it to me hard? Beat this asshole raw?”

Lafayette couldn’t deny that this sudden, seductive version of John was turning him on, urgently and efficiently. But considering all of the different fronts John had thrown up in the last few minutes, he was suspicious. He placed a steadying hand on one muscled, rounded ass cheek. Took his thumb and pressed on the base of the plug still buried deep. He had turned the vibrating function off already, but he relished in the sound John made when he worked the plug in a few millimeters deeper. Sounded all kinds of needy and reckless.

There was a little resistance when he slid the plug out, but the sound John made was that of great satisfaction. Alex knelt at the side of the bed, his hard dick, pink and pretty and dripping, was eye level with John. He nosed at Alex, moaned wonderfully against him. Said “What are you waiting for, Daddy? Sir?”

Laf growled, wanted to plunge right in, but knew that the plug was just not a sufficient enough prep for his size. “Need a few fingers first, cherie. Do not wish to hurt you. Just need to…” He paused. Shit. The lube. Where the fuck did they leave the lube? Remembered all too clearly Alex dropping it back in the duffle bag before they took their shower. Damn it, why didn’t they leave it on the side table? Considered for a second just using his spit, but knew that would greatly diminish his own enjoyment. Lube it was.

“Stay,” he said simply. Didn’t feel the need the explain further. Tapped John’s ass authoritatively before reluctantly climbing off the bed. The bag was barely four steps away. 

Lafayette crouched to rummage through the bag. And though his back was only turned for a few seconds, when he heard “Lafaye--” cried out, cut off into a strangled squeak, he whipped around quickly. The sight that greeted him on the bed prompted him to abandon the hunt for the lube and just grab the whole damn bag. Apparently he was going to need its contents immediately. 

Somehow John must have moved with the speed of a cheetah, and as silently too, because in the ten seconds Laf’s back was turned he had managed to pounce on Alex and pin him to bed. Had his face pressed into the mattress, hand in his hair, essentially muffling his cries. As he rutted against the cleft of his ass, he pressed one dry finger against Alex’s hole. Alex tried to buck back, but John had the clear physical advantage and continued to roll his hips against Alex in what Laf could only assume was a pathetic attempt at a display of dominance. A laugh almost escaped his lips.

With hardly any effort, he slid his arms under John’s, hauled him up and off of Alex, who rolled off of the bed and out of reach. John kicked, tried to wrench free of the hold Lafayette had him in. However, while he may have been able to overpower Alex, he really wasn’t a match for Laf. Alex rose to his feet, glared at John, looking hurt and a little annoyed. 

“I can’t even fathom what made you think that would be a good idea,” Alex said simply, shaking his head. 

Lafayette tossed John back onto the bed. Since he didn’t anticipate it, he landed face down and Laf simply sat on on his back, effectively trapping him while he directed Alex. Told him what to get out of the bag. Pinned beneath Laf’s solid weight, John was almost lost. He was so damn close, almost had his way, but he was too slow. Goddamn it.

Faintly registered leather circling his left ankle. Alex kicked out his right leg a good two feet, buckled a cuff around that ankle too. The metallic click of padlocks. His legs were spread open, and he was met with immediate resistance--unyielding metal--when he tried to close his legs. They had put him in a fucking spreader bar. 

“Fucking hell!” he spat. “It’s not fair!” 

“What is not fair, cherie?” Lafayette asked. “The fact that you told us you would be good, so we untied you, and you broke our trust? Or is it not fair that you picked on little Alex because he is smaller than you?”

“You know damn well what’s not fair, you fucking French bastard!” Tears of pure frustration sprung to his eyes. 

Lafayette rolled his eyes, took hold of John by a handful of hair. Pushed his torso into the mattress, yanked his arms underneath him. Cuffed his wrists to the center of the spreader bar. 

John was knocked momentarily silent. He tried to shift his shoulders, but found himself very efficiently immobilized. Not only was he locked down, unable to really move, he couldn’t really recall ever being this vulnerable...this open. His cock was pressed into his stomach and his balls were tucked between his wrists. But his backside was completely exposed, his asshole open to the air. Laf’s voice brought him back. 

“Fucking French bastard, am I? If that is how you feel, of course, we could just go back to the other room. Alex and I could enjoy each other, leave you here all alone. Is that what you want, little one? Are you done playing?”

Remembering how bad it was to have to listen to Alex and Lafayette love on each other in the other room, to be left alone, neediness prickled him.

“No, no! Please don’t leave me, please, I’ll be good! I’m sorry!” Damn it, he was whimpering again.

Laf’s enormous hand stroked lazily across one cheek. “Shh, calm down little one. You are in luck. Alexander is really looking forward to making you choke on his dick. And I think you owe him an apology for that little stunt you just pulled. Plus who am I to deny _my_ pet anything?” Still leaving one hand on John’s bottom, he pulled Alex to him, gave him a distractingly loud kiss. Let his free hand roam across Alex’s body, gave his hardened dick a few teasing strokes. Alex wallowed in the attention, moaned loudly and leaned into Laf.

“Would you like that, my love?” Lafayette asked. “Still want Laurens’ mouth? Or would you rather let me love on you?” 

Alex practically purred at being handed some of the power. “Oh, I think I would still like to enjoy John’s oral offerings. You can love on me after.”

Hands locked in the cuffs flexed. John longed to touch either of them, was starting to feel so starved that even being spitroasted in his frankly humiliating position sounded delicious. What once seemed demeaning suddenly sounded wildly appetizing.

“Ya’ll gonna stop fucking around with each other and pay attention to me? I mean, I’m buck ass naked here, strapped and ready to go…” John tried to make his cadence sound playful, flirty even, but it came out sounding sort of desperate. Especially when his voice cracked. 

Lafayette laughed a little, let both of his hands drift to John’s ass, kneaded the muscles there. “Someone sounds needy,” he teased while Alex scooted to the other end of the bed. Gathered John’s hair into a ponytail, held fast in his fist.

“He’s just whining, thinks if he cries about it enough we’ll let him come,” Alex said. “You know what Jack’s real problem is, Lafayette?” He tugged on the ponytail, and John’s head was forced to follow. John whimpered a bit, mumbled something that the others couldn’t hear.

“And what is that, mon chou?” A luscious whine escaped John’s panting lips as Lafayette slipped two of his lubed fingers into him. 

“Our dear Laurens,”--his voice sarcastic-- “keeps using his mouth for other things...whining, moaning and talking…” 

And as Laf hit his prostate, hooked both fingers in ruthlessly, his mouth couldn’t help but pop open in a lewd groan. So Alex, ever the opportunist, took that as his invitation to shove his dick right past John’s lips, over his tongue, into the back of his throat. Yanked hard on his hair, pulling his head up so Alex could revel in the visual of John’s pretty lips enveloping him. Thrust, hard, let his tip hit the back of John’s throat. Flushed and sighed in pleasure when John’s throat convulsed around him. 

Could feel the moment when Laf added a third finger, the sound John made so sweet on his cock. 

“Do that again,” Alex requested, breathless. Locked eyes with Lafayette, who grinned, feral.

“What? This?” Alex didn’t even catch what Laf actually did, just threw back his head and cried out as the muffled sounds from John washed over him. Greed overtook him, and he jerked John by the hair, up and down, matching the movement with his own hips. 

Lafayette’s touch became lazy as he was distracted by such a wonderful display from his two boys. The sight of John, trapped and helpless and keening so exquisitely. Every lovely part of him just open, begging to be used. And his little Alex, losing himself in sensation, fucking John’s mouth wildly and without a scrap of his usual grace. Just allowing himself to feel. Using one hand as leverage to direct John’s head and face. Since John’s position was so tight, Alex didn’t have much room to move beyond small jerks of his hips, so he had to propel John’s face himself to really allow for the friction he needed.

“That’s right, mon chou,” he said softly, his eyes drinking in every part of the scene. “Show him who owns him.” He laid his unoccupied hand on the back of Alex’s, where he gripped John’s hair. “And to whom does dear Laurens belong to?”

Alex groaned, surveyed Laf through eyes hooded with lust. “Laurens belongs to you, sir,” he gasped. While not the answer Lafayette expected, his whole body lit up with pleasure. “Thank you, sir, for letting me use him. For sharing your toy.” 

“Mmm, you think I am sharing?” Laf said quietly. Shifted so he could press himself against John, let the length of his cock not enter, not yet, but just rest enticingly against his hole, opened expertly and shining with lube. “This is the way I am thinking. With Laurens opened so pretty and latched onto you, then it’s almost like…” Took himself in hand and glided in, relished the moans from both of his boys’ throats. “...almost like I am fucking both of you at once.”

Alex whined at that, fucked into John’s throat with renewed energy. “Harder,” he whispered, at himself, at Lafayette. 

For the moment, John was grateful that his cock, while fettered, was tucked out of sight. It was downright embarrassing the effect this whole thing was having on him. He knew he had leaked onto the bedsheets. Every thrust from Laf, digging deeper than he probably ever been into his ass. Every shove of his head onto Alex’s dick, hitting his throat, making him gag. Both of them so deep he wouldn’t have been shocked if they could feel each other.

He wished he could move, that he could push back on Lafayette or lavish Alex’s cock with kisses and suck him off the way he knew best. Wanted to run his hands over both their bodies, feel their muscles tense. Wanted to hold Alex. Wanted to be held by Lafayette. 

Want. Want. Want.

Wanted all those things, but could not deny that even without them, while he was forced, filled on both ends, he was so turned on he could no longer think straight. His whole existence narrowed into a fevered blur. It was being stuffed full beyond comprehension, it was having his own pleasure neglected and irrelevant, and the more insistently they ignored him, the more aroused he grew. How mortifying, to actually derive deep carnal pleasure from being neglected and berated. Objectified. 

Alex was tightening now, straining. Came in spurting pulses, deep in John’s throat, Lafayette’s name on his lips. Not as much spend as before, but enough to make him sputter slightly before he could swallow. 

“Drink it down,” Alex hissed, mean again for a second. Then settled himself against the headboard. Kept John face down in his lap. Fuzzy in the post orgasm glow, contented to watch one of his boyfriends fuck the other. His hands almost gentle in John’s hair now. 

Watching Lafayette fuck someone was like watching a master play chess. He knew exactly what to do, where to put his hands, when to speed up and slow down. Played the other person’s body like a musician with his favorite instrument. Could hit every correct spot each time, or tease if the mood called for it. Never lost control, every muscled inch of his body under a fine layer of sweat. His hair, still damp from the shower, bouncing in time with his thrusts. 

“Fuck him harder, babe,” Alex said. “Hard and fast as you can. Want him to feel it tomorrow.”

“Anything for you, my love,” Laf answered, his speech pattern unaffected. Gripped both of John’s hips and just plowed him, unforgiving. Alex thought of jack hammers, of pistons, of engines, of hydraulics. Moisture on his thigh, where John’s face lay. He was crying, silent tears. Alex would have called yellow, except Laf came then, came hard dug all ten fingers into John’s hips and told him how good he felt. John moaned, a sound that was positive, and even smiled and sighed. 

“Alright, sweetie?” Alex asked, thumbing away a fresh tear. 

“Yes, Papi. Can I come now? Have I been a good boy?” The vulnerability in his voice chipped at Alex’s heart, and he deferred to Lafayette, now stretched out lengthwise on John’s other side. Alex needed Laf to take the reins here. After coming twice tonight, and getting to feast and satisfy his own appetites in several ways, Alex had pity for John, was ready to give him anything and everything. 

But of course, Lafayette, through unspoken agreement, was the man in charge and he, as per usual, had other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should come say hi to me on tumblr @likearootlesstree


	6. Chapter 6

“Hmmmm,” Laf considered, running the backs of his fingers, his knuckles, idly over the length of John’s body. Touched whatever he could reach, but soft. Almost sweet. “I am thinking that you may be permitted to come--” He was cut off by the sound of relief John made. “But I think that it is important you recognize the power of your choices. I will be happy to allow you to come, cherie. But, you have made several errors this evening, and for that you must be punished.” John swallowed back actual tears. “So, here is what I propose. You can either go to bed now, no punishment, no orgasm. Or, you can accept your punishment like a good boy, and after, I promise, you will be given permission to come.”

There was some shifting, as much as John could manage given his particularly confining position. “Yes! Fine! Option two! Just, goddamn it, please, I need to come.”

“Of course mon cher. And you shall. We just need to discuss your punishment. Alexander, if you please?” He switched to French. “ _I’m going to ask you to, perhaps, work him up a little while he is over my knee? Also, grab the nice wrist cuffs_.”

Alex nodded, went rummaging through the bag while Lafayette undid the restraints and the spreader bar. For what seemed like the tenth time that evening he go to witness John curl and stretch, reacclimate himself to his body. Had to tsk and swat away John’s hand as he tried to touch himself, only half remembering his bound dick. Poor thing was desperate, and despite having already come twice, and hard this evening, his own dick stirred at the thought. At the thought of John Laurens, ready and willing to _do anything, sir_ just to be able to climax. What a wonderful thought.

But, he needed to focus, stay in control. He pulled on his long discarded boxer briefs, stretched, and went to one of the chairs in the little sitting area. John watched him, eyes glinting, from the bed. Alex joined Laf, perched on the arm of the chair, the pair of leather cuffs John had worn earlier dangling in one hand. 

“Little one? Cherie? Come here now, if you are still sure you are ready for your punishment.” Lafayette gestured to his lap. John obeyed, pulled like a magnet. Lay face down across Laf, shuddered when his neglected, caged dick brushed against a thigh. 

A big hand splayed across the small of his back possessively. Alex cuffed his wrists, let them dangle in front of him and off the chair. As soon as he was done binding John, Alex dropped to his knees behind him, began delivering soft nips and kisses to the backs of his thighs. This went on for several minutes, Alex’s mouth on the backs of his thighs, Laf’s hand on his back and ass, everyone being tender and sweet. The moan that tore from John’s lips was filthy. If this was the punishment, then clearly he chose correctly. 

One of Alex’s slender fingers, wet with lube, slid into him. John hissed the intrusion, his asshole sore. The finger just sat in him, still, while he continued to lavish attention on John with his lips and teeth. 

“Mon cher? We are going to start, yes? I need you to explain, out loud, every single one of your transgressions.” He gave a pointed squeeze to one of John’s ass cheeks. John bucked at the contact, but Laf stilled him with a warning hand. “I need you to tell me why you are being punished. I need you to tell me every single misdeed since we’ve arrived at the house.”

John inhaled, attempted to ground himself. Started with what he knew. “I made you wait earlier when you asked me to sit up.” 

“Good, little one. How many hits is that worth, do you think, Alexander?” 

Alex lifted his face from where he was worrying a red mark behind John’s knee. “We agreed on five, I believe?”

“Correct. Cherie, what else?”

“I--I talked back when you guys came in the room after you ate your ice cream. And I tackled Alex, tried to f-finger him. Humped his leg.” 

“So we are at twenty. Anything else?”

“No, I don’t think so.” 

Alex crooked his finger, stroked his prostate. 

“I do believe you are wrong, little one. Think back to dinner. I know you did something naughty then.”

John’s mind raced. Alex had hugged him, kissed him, fed him that piece of steak. But how could Lafayette know any of this? He had been cleaning up.

“What a shame,” Laf remarked to Alex. “I really thought he had it in him, would have told me the truth.”

Alex laughed. Increased the pressure he had on John’s prostate, the speed at which he rubbed it. 

“I kissed and hugged Alex while your back was turned in the kitchen,” he whispered. 

“Twenty-five. Is that all?”

John nodded and kept his face hidden. But then jerked when Alex withdrew his fingers. “Liar!” he snapped. 

Lafayette chuckled. “I know he is lying, mon chou. Little one, I have added on an extra five for neglecting to tell me your final transgression. Now, you can tell me now and we will stick to thirty. Or you can continue to lie and we will reconsider this whole thing, including attending to your...needs.” 

But John bit his lip. Didn’t wanna say anything about the steak, didn’t want Alex to get in trouble. But then again, Alex had just ratted him out. 

“I...I snuck a piece of leftover steak,” he said softly. Tears gathered in his eyes. Didn’t want to get Alex in trouble. After all, Alex had fed him the steak to be sweet. It was their secret. 

Laf chuckled. “You have been quite the little nuisance this evening, yes? Alexander, please come up near his head, hold his arms still. Like that, yes, wonderful. Mon cher, I am going to thirty. Count. Do not lost count or stop or I will begin again.”

So John counted each hit. With every smack to his ass, the ache in balls grew more urgent. Lafayette was a shade too good at this. His giant hand practically spanned the entirety of his ass, so each spank could be distributed evenly and fairly. 

Lafayette admired the rosy glow that John’s ass began to take on at number 6. At number 11, John began to cry, real tears, fidgeted but kept counting. At number 19, he could barely be heard over his sobs. At number 22, his ass had gone from pink to red and he wriggled his hips, tried to squirm away so Laf used his free hand to hold his waist still. 

At number 23, Alex started in on him too. “This worth it, slut?” Alex spat, jostling John’s arms so the chain connecting the cuffs jingled merrily. “You so fucking thirsty you let Laf spank your little _tushie_? Beat that ass red from his hand? All so you can get off. God, you’re pathetic.” 

At number 25, Laf picked up the force of his hits, relished the sound of hand smacking flesh. That distinct crack, followed by a breathless “25, thank you, sir.” 

At number 27, John slipped unconsciously into Spanish. At number 28, his ass was on fire, almost numb from the hits. At number 29, the the upholstery of the chair next to Laf’s thigh was soaked with tears. At number 30, his voice cracked, and while he knew in his mind it was the last one, his body braced for more impact and was simultaneously relieved and upset that no more were coming.

Laf’s hand rubbed soothing patterns over the burning skin of his ass. Alex snaked a hand underneath John and worked the Gates of Hell off of his dick. A renewed wave of sobs washed over him, this one mostly from relief.

“Sit up, mon cher,” Lafayette said kindly. John did so, settled into Laf’s lap, and hardly even noted that Alex guided his hands up over his head, bent his elbows, clipped his wrists to the D-ring at the back of his collar. John let his eyes drift close, awaited the touch of a hand or lips at his dick, which was dripping obscenely now that it was free. 

When minutes passes and no one touched him, the only sounds his own breathing, shaky from crying, he opened his eyes. Saw Alex and Laf both watching him intently. 

“I don’t--don’t understand. I was a good boy. I was good, I did my punishments, and you promised I’d get to come.”

“No one’s stopping you,” Alex said simply. John laughed sounding delirious. Were they serious? He was allowed to come, but they weren’t going to make him come? And his hands were rendered useless, bound behind his head? When the realization dawned fully on him, that this was some unsolvable sexual puzzle, he stopped laughing. 

This time, he screamed in rage and frustration, was thankful he was bound to stop him from hurting someone. The rage melted into weeping, and he was gone now. Tears pouring off his face, his throat raw from crying, his nose stuffy and he had the hiccups. Always happened when he cried hard.

“There, there, my love, what is it?” Laf said, thumbed a tear away. 

“I thought I was good, I was a good boy, I tried to be a good boy, please, someone touch me, I was good!” He was wailing now, ranting. Lafayette decided there was no use even trying to hide his erection, as John in his lap reduced to juvenile tears was simply delectable. Not to mention Alex kneeling next to the chair, his face sweet and eager, resting on the arm. 

“You are so pretty when you cry, cherie. Shhh, my love. It’s alright. You may use my leg to assist you in your quest, alright?”

John sniffed a few times, swallowed, then shifted. Knelt, straddled over Laf’s thigh. Struggled to find leverage with his hands useless. He settled for resting his forehead on Lafayette’s shoulder, curled up a little and began to roll his hips, desperate to find any sort of friction. Honestly, the movement wasn’t doing much for him, beyond just frustrating him more. The downy hair on Laf’s thigh was prickling his sensitive flesh and the lack of any pressure was making the build of any orgasm seem hopeless. 

Sweaty, dripping with tears, his tried to nuzzle Laf. Panted in his ear “Please, please, sir, please just your hand, please.” Laf said nothing, but turned towards him and smiled. John dove for his lips, was dying for anything. Not only did Laf turn away from him, but Alex delivered a sharp slap to his thigh. More tears spilled down his face. 

“None of that, you don’t have permission. Stand up, whore.” Alex snarled. Poured some lube in his hand. “Lean down, there…” With his slicked up hand, he sandwiched John’s dick between his palm and the front of Laf’s thigh. John’s quads quivered from holding himself so awkwardly, but he relished in the pathetic bit of friction he now had. 

“You have one minute to come, slut,” Alex said, almost sounding bored. Nodded at the wall clock he was watching. Frantically, John moved his hips, fucked into the loose, wet pocket that Alex had created. It was sad, but it was enough. His hips bucked, hard, and he forgot the chaffing from Laf’s leg hair and the vague look of distaste on Alex’s face. Within seconds, his orgasm slammed through his whole body, his knees and legs turned to liquid. He cared not, let his torso sag against Laf. Felt his own cum, like a hot cord, pulsating out of his dick and onto Laf’s leg and Alex’s hand. His moan was loud, and high pitched and he trembled. Muttered in discomfort when Alex continued to touch him, the pressure increasing. 

No, no, he wanted to say. No, I came, don’t touch me. 

Words failed him. 

Alex wrapped one hand around the base of John’s dick, flattened his other hand and rubbed the head in agonizing circles. John practically jumped out of his skin, like he’d been shocked. Fell back in a heap against Alex, who didn’t let up. Toyed with his glans with exquisite precision. Meanwhile, Lafayette wiped the spend John had left on his thigh up with tips of his fingers, which he then poked into John’s mouth. 

John sucked, weakly, was too lost from Alex’s incessant hand palming him. He bucked and whined around Laf’s fingers. 

“But isn’t this what you like? What you asked for?” Alex asked innocently. “‘Please, sir, please touch me,’” he mocked, pulling an exaggerated Southern drawl. John’s only reaction was a continued twitching, writhing, crying. Every touch of Alex’s hand electric.”Tell me to stop, if you don’t like it, slut. Tell me to stop,” he hissed. 

Lafayette was watching the scene carefully, his own dick in hand. John keening under the lightest touch, Alex spewing filthy words into his ear. After a few minutes of this however, he noticed John’s reactions quieting. His breathing had grown shallow, quiet. He laid still against Alex, his hips motionless despite the continued onslaught of Alex’s hand. Eyes clenched shut, silent tears trickling down his cheeks.

***

Floating. Almost quiet. A voice in his ear. Alex’s. Saying nothing. Saying everything. 

From Alex’s hand, something like pain. Didn’t matter. 

Like being underwater. Could almost see his hands slicing through blue green white. Cold, wet strokes.


	7. Chapter 7

“Stop.” Lafayette’s voice was soft, but firm. Alex halted his touches. “He’s under. He’s dropping.” Slid off of the chair to join the other two on the floor. Put a hand to John’s cheek, found it chilled. Sought a pulse point, confirmed his slowing heart rate. “Here, mon chou, give him to me. Go start the bath.”

Alex scooted, allowed Lafayette to gather John in his arms. Looked affectionately at the way Laf handled John, cradled him. Scampered to the bathroom to fill the tub.

Lafayette began by undoing the clip on John’s wrists. Guided each arm down carefully. Fingers, long and graceful, undid each buckle. Set the cuffs down. Brought John’s hands to his lips. Kissed the tip of each finger, turned John’s hands over in his and kissed his knuckles, the backs of his hands. His wrists. Found the buckle on his collar, unlatched it and discarded it. Trailed graceful fingers over John’s throat then back to his hands. Laced their fingers together gently.

“John, my love. Mon cher, beautiful boy, you were so good for me,” he murmured. “So good for our Alexander. Time for you to come back to us little one.”

As if on cue, notes of music filled the room. Alex must have figured out the central speaker system. The opening chords of one of John’s favorite albums. 

_We might kiss when we are alone  
Nobody’s watching, we might take it home_

Laf didn’t quite know the words, but the melody was familiar and he hummed along. Let his breath rustle through John’s hair. 

John’s own breath was deepening. His tear flow had ebbed, but not stopped. His eyes opened. He wanted in hazy fascination as Lafayette continued his gentle exploration of his wrists and hands, his lips feather light. 

Let his eyes drift back shut. Let himself feel--the music, Laf’s inviting warmth, his soft lips and touches. 

In a hoarse, husky voice, joined along with the track. “We might make love in some sacred place...  
The look on your face is delicate.” 

“Hello, my love,” Lafayette greeted brightly, but still quiet. Tilted his head and looked down at John cradled in his arms. John didn’t quite smile, but his expression relaxed. 

“Hi,” he said. Tentative. Lips formed silent words. The lyrics. The song turned over from “Delicate” to “Volcano.” 

Lafayette pushed back some of the sweaty strands of hair sticking to John’s face. “Such sad music,” he noted. “Who broke my Laurens’ heart so badly that he adores such songs?” Offered a gentle kiss to his forehead. Rubbed their noses together. “Can we put you back together, my love?” Kissed each of his cheeks several times. His lips a salve. 

John choked on what he wished he could say. That he’d let his heart be broken a thousand times, let the shatters scatter if that was the path that would lead him to their arms. Let himself be torn up, crushed, snapped into pieces and ground to dust, if Lafayette could scoop him back up, if Alex could glue him back together. Wear every crack like a badge of honor. 

Reached up for Lafayette, wound his hand in his hair. The coils thick, smooth like silk, strong. Pushed him so their lips could meet. Needed to share his air. “Want you. Want Alex,” he said into Laf’s mouth. 

“Of course, cher. You have us. We’re right here.” 

Alex had impeccable timing tonight. His very movements and motions calibrating to every one of John’s needs. Glided through the doorway. Crouched next to his lovers on the floor. Laid a shy hand on John’s shoulder. 

“Baby?” he asked. “How we doing?” 

“Alex,” John gasped. Let his other hand tangle into his hair, black as the sea, glossy, satiny. Dragged him into their circle. Kissed. Kissed some more. His lips sweet like the darkest fruit. 

“Bath is ready, baby boy,” Alex whispered, ran a finger down John’s cheek, salty with dried tears.

“Stay, stay here,” John said. “Just a few minutes, please.”

“Of course. Where does it hurt my love?” John offered him a wrist, beginning to bloom lavender with a bruise. Alex took him in hand, kissed a careful trail around the abrasion. Praised him between presses of his lips to his skin. “My strong, brave boy,” he said. “Such a good boy. So pretty, so generous how you let us play with you. Spread yourself open for both of us. Made us feel so good.”

No reply from John, who was just content to lay against Lafayette’s chest, let them breathe praise into his skin and kiss every spot needing attention. Minutes passed, sandwiched between them and content. Then Alex whispered that the bath water would get cold, and John nodded.

Like John weighed no more than a kitten, Laf stood. Alex followed them into the bathroom. Couldn’t even hide his awe at how Lafayette managed to climb into the tub, sink into the water and arrange John, all without ever relinquishing his grip on him. Alex sunk into the water as well. Asked John if he wanted something to drink. When John nodded, Alex reached for the glass of ice water he’d set on the small shelf next to the tub. John drank deeply, handed the empty cup back to Alex, and then settled into the water, letting himself submerge far down enough that his nose, eyes and forehead were the only parts of him above the water line. He floated against Lafayette, and Alex could feel all three of their pairs of legs tangling under the water. 

The silence between them stretched, not uncomfortably. A relaxed silence. While John soaked, and Alex watched him, Lafayette watched both of them.

“John?” Alex asked, swishing his hand through the water to get his attention. John opened his eyes to the splashing sounds. “May I touch you? Can I wash you?”

“Yes. Yes, please.”

So Alex drifted to John, sat himself in his lap. Pulled him a little so his shoulders were now out of the water. Dipped a washcloth into the water, wrung it, and began dabbing John’s face with care, wiping away the traces of dried tears and semen. Loved the glow of John’s skin as it was cleaned. Alex told him over and over how beautiful he was. John smiled at the praise, let Lafayette dip him back so he could wet his hair to the roots. Hummed in pleasure as Alex moved the cloth lower, to his neck, his shoulders. The citrusy smell of his shampoo as Laf lathered his scalp. He whimpered a little as Alex swiped the cloth across his abs and his hips, getting close to where he was still hypersensitive. Sensing this, Alex glided past his groin, but slid the cloth between his cheeks and scrubbed gently. 

“Shhh,” Laf soothed him in his ear while Alex continued to clean him. “It is alright, little one. Just getting you all clean. Got a little messy this evening, yes?”

“Sore…” John whispered. 

“I know, baby boy, I know,” Alex said. “Just relax, I’m almost done. Who’s my good boy?” 

***

After the bath, Alex disappeared into the kitchen. Lafayette wrapped John in a fluffy towel, white as sunshine, and carried him back to the bedroom where he could get him ready for bed. Sat him on the bed. Took a wide toothed comb and ran it through the wet strands. John drew his knees to his chest, let himself feel tingly against Laf’s attention. Savored the brush of his fingers as he braided John’s hair into a single intricate plait. 

“There. Beautiful.” Lafayette declared. Shook the bottle of moisturizer he had brought in from the bathroom. Some fragrance-free organic stuff that John favored. A clean, herbal smell that Laf instantly identified with John. He pumped a single squirt into his hand, started on John’s shoulders and worked the lotion in. October weather was not kind to John, often left him dry and itchy, and it always fascinated Laf to watch his skin drink the moisturizer up. Loved the sounds he made, little sighs and purrs, especially when he worked it into the dry patch on his upper back between his shoulders. He never could reach it on his own.

Added another dollop, massaging it into his chest and abs, admiring how John looked under his hands. John was an optical illusion of sorts. From certain angles, his face could be either feminine or masculine. He often appeared simultaneously delicate and hard edged. And his size was the ultimate contradiction. Big hands, broad defined chest, slender hips. Smattered in freckles. Strong in the right ways, but under Laf he was petite and fragile. Right now, he was melting from Laf’s care. Babbling how good it felt. Whined when Lafayette’s hands went to his thighs, his glutes, his calves. Didn’t neglect a single inch of him. 

Towards the end, Lafayette may have forced himself to rush, just a little. Needed to get John in some clothes. Had to silently, sternly remind himself they had just finished playing and John needed to rest. Helped John pull on some clean underwear, a pair of pajama pants two sizes too large, and a baggy cotton shirt, made soft from many washes. Laf had pulled on his own pair of sleeping shorts. John pulled him back down onto the bed, wrapped his limbs around Laf’s body like some kind of marsupial. At this level of closeness, it didn’t escape John’s notice the effect everything was having on Lafayette. He casually brushed over the swell in Laf’s shorts, giggled to himself. 

“Mon cher, please do not start something we cannot finish. We are done playing for the evening.”

John turned innocent eyes to Lafayette. “But you’re all worked up.” 

“Of course I am. Been worshiping your gorgeous body. But now we relax, I am fine.” Shifted in a way that shielded his crotch from John’s reach. “Are you hungry, mon cher? Alex is making you something.” Laf could feel John nodding against his chest. Gently, Lafayette scooped John into his arms, carried him into the living room. 

Alex was fussing in the kitchen, humming to himself. Looked quite adorable in oversized sweater, his underwear and socks. Lafayette deposited John on the chaise so he could push the ottoman over, effectively creating a cozy corner that would fit all three of them. Spread a blanket over John, then crawled into the makeshift nest. 

As Lafayette cued up the blu-ray player, Alex emerged from the kitchen bearing a tray holding a steaming bowl, silverware, and a platter of sliced fruit. He set the tray on the ottoman and slid under the blanket on John’s other side. Tucked his feet up under his butt and retrieved the bowl and a spoon.

John’s eyes were fixed on the screen as his favorite childhood movie, _Aladdin_ , began. He snuggled under Lafayette’s waiting arm. Inhaled deeply, wanted to smell what Alex had cooked.

“Mmm! Pozole!” he chirped. Alex laughed. He had set the stew to simmer when they first got there, and while he wasn’t one to really brag, his pozole was a speciality and one of John’s favorites. John once told Alex it was only second to his mother’s recipe. Alex scooped up a heaping spoonful, making sure to get quite a few kernels of hominy and some of the pepitas he had sprinkled on top. John accepted the spoon without question, let Alex feed him. He moaned in appreciation. 

“Ah fuck, that’s good!” Opened his mouth for another bite. Alex fed him through the opening number, only pausing to poke a mouthful of pozole into Lafayette’s open mouth a few times. 

John ate almost the entire bowl of pozole. Drank the water in grateful gulps. Around the time Aladdin met the Genie, he let Alex feed him a few pieces of the fruit. When he had his fill, he laid his head on Alex’s shoulder, listened happily to both Alex and Lafayette singing along to “Friend Like Me.”

John was content to watch the movie, cuddled between his two favorite people. To feel their even breathing and warm limbs. To feel safe and cozy and doted on. Alex also felt better, could hear the easy way John laughed at the right jokes and sighed over the sweeter moments. 

They always teased John over movies, over the fact that he could watch his favorites repeatedly. And despite knowing every line by heart, he reacted like every viewing was his first. And his favorites, like _The Boondock Saints_ , _Glory_ , and _Dodgeball_ never got old. John often craved familiarity, found comfort in the recognizable. Therefore, to feed him his favorite meal and watch his favorite kid movie was the ultimate luxury.

When “A Whole New World” came on, Lafayette and Alex made John laugh by performing an enthusiastic duet, with Laf singing Jasmine’s parts and Alex playing Aladdin. Neither of them were the best singers, but what they lacked in ability they made up for with unadulterated passion. 

A yawn escaped John as the movie came to close. Lafayette let Alex hold John while he extracted himself from their cozy nest so he could clean up the kitchen before bed. While Laf knocked around the kitchen, tidying up the aftermath, Alex cuddled John, let him close his eyes and hum along to the music Lafayette had switched back on from the kitchen. Rocked him back and forth, repeated what a good, wonderful boy he was. 

John snatched one of Alex’s hands, held it to his face, caressed it against his cheek. 

“How you feeling, sweetie?” Alex ventured, cupping John’s cheek. 

“Mmmm…” Leaned into the hand and kissed his palm. “Like I love you.”

Alex huffed a small laugh. “Love you too, baby boy.”

John yawned again. 

“Sleepy baby,” Alex remarked. “Gotta get you to bed.” Looked over his shoulder to where Laf was loading the dishwasher. “Darling? Almost done? We need to take princess over here to bed. He’s drooping.”

Lafayette nodded and dried his hands, fiddled with the controls on the dishwasher. Spoke to Alex in French, noting his own sleepiness.

John snuggled into Alex’s warmth, let the musical tones of Alex and Laf’s conversation lull him into a twilight sleep. 

Didn’t stir again until he felt himself lifted into Lafayette’s strong arms, held gently against his broad chest. Carried into a different bedroom, dark and cool, a huge bed with crisp sheets. Alex got in first, slipped under the covers and turned down the fluffy pillows, stacking two where Laf’s head would go. 

He lifted the comforter so Laf could slide John in, then followed so he could spoon up against him. Alex let John wrap his arms around his shoulders, bury his face in the crook of his neck. Lafayette’s hand drifted near John’s hip, grabbed at Alex’s shirt. Alex took that as an invitation to lace their fingers together. While Alex would not sleep well like this, he adored the feeling of this position, of all three of them connecting to different degrees. Could gaze at Lafayette’s sated expression over John’s shoulder. 

Alex began to drift off himself, but was jolted awake when he felt John quaking against him. He was crying again, silent sobs wracking his body. Instinctively, they both drew closer to him, held him a little tighter. 

“Oh, cher, oh my darling, shhh…” Laf soothed. 

“Did we go too far?” Alex whispered, anxious. John shook his head, shuddered a little. 

“No… Not too far. Just lots of feelings right now.” He hiccuped adorably. 

“Shhh, you are safe, little one. We have you.” 

John’s cries dissolved into tiny whimpers, and he clutched at the back of Alex’s shirt. “Tell me you love me,” he begged, managing to push against both of them so urgently it was as if he was trying to crawl under their skin. 

“John, darling. Mon cher. I love you. Love every part of you,” Lafayette said, kissed his ear for emphasis. 

“I love you baby boy. Our good boy.” He offered a reassuring squeeze to John’s hip. 

“Love you Alexander,” John sniffled. “Love you Lafayette.” 

And with that he let himself relax and succumb to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [DIRTY THIRTY PART 1 FAN ART NOW UP.](http://likearootlesstree.tumblr.com/post/150518015407/dirty-thirty-art)
> 
>  
> 
> NSFW!
> 
> Created lovingly by the unmatched [post-apocalypitc-art-pile](http://post-apocalyptic-art-pile.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This chapter now has fan art! [NSFW!!!!!!](http://likearootlesstree.tumblr.com/post/154184132767/dirty-thirty-art)

Saturday morning dawned bright and cold. Alexander was already up when the sunlight roused John, tapping away at his laptop. Laf was just beginning to stir, clutched at the blankets and John like a drowning man. 

Alex couldn’t be bothered to snuggle first thing in the morning, needed two cups of black coffee and some alone time to feel human. Claimed his work output was at its peak before the day settled in. It had been a bone of contention between Lafayette and Alex for years, as Laf craved an affectionate morning, to spend a few minutes cuddling before having to face the day. So when John came along, this type of wake up ritual hadn’t even been something he’d ever considered, but grew to love over the years. Loved Laf’s puppyish morning breath, the sweaty roots of his hair. The rasp of his five o’clock shadow. And best of all the heady deep smell of his body. John could practically get high off of it. Would shove his face under Laf’s arm and inhale. 

“Really Laurens?” Alex said, lifting an eyebrow. 

“Mon chou, be nice,” Lafayette warned. 

John elected not to respond, as whatever magical cocktail of pheromones in Laf’s body odor was rushing straight to his groin, giving him an urgent and vigorous hard-on. He rutted up against Laf, reached behind him grabbed Alex’s wrist so he could guide his hand to his ass.

“Needy this morning, are we little one?” Laf teased. John heard Alex snap his laptop shut behind him as he cupped one ass cheek.

“Want you to suck me off while Alex fucks me,” he said, his voice edging into something like a growl. Alex had shifted over, pressed himself against John’s back, moaned quietly at the suggestions. Made him wild to hear John asking for something so crass, and in such a blunt tone, unprompted. 

“That what you want?” Laf replied, his voice a dangerous purr. 

Without a trace of hesitation, John nodded. Tipped his head back when he felt Alex pawing at the waistband to his sweatpants. Lifted his hips so Alex could push his pants down. In lovely synchronization, Alex rolled up behind John, lifting him on all fours while Laf slid down the bed so he could face John’s cock. A pretty groan slipped from John’s mouth as Lafayette’s lips parted beautifully around him, enveloping him in such wonderful wet heat. Laf bobbed up, swallowed his entire length with such ease John would have thought to be jealous if it hadn’t felt so goddamn good. Held John there, tensed his throat around him deliberately. Meanwhile, Alex had lubed up his fingers and set to work opening him gently. It still stung, still felt raw despite the gingerness of Alex’s touches. Alexander must have sensed this, leaned down to whisper in his ear. “You alright, love? Should I stop?”

John shook his head resolutely, moaned again as Laf did something glorious with his mouth. “No, just...go slow.” 

Alex patted him in a reassuring sort of way and aligned his dick with John’s asshole. Poured another helping of lube on for good measure, right at his entrance. Felt Laf’s hands on his own back side, gripping firmly. He allowed Alex to control the speed of the initial breach, which was agonizingly slow. John whimpered between them, though it was difficult to discern if it was from Laf’s oral attentions or Alex entering him. 

There was a few exquisite seconds of stillness, of Laf letting the head of John’s dick rest on his tongue, of John’s head bent and his braid falling over his shoulder, panting, of Alex deep inside John, his balls settled sweetly against his perineum. Alex went to move, to begin thrusting, the tight warmth of John’s ass beckoning him, but Laf’s hands held him in place. 

“Wait,” he said simply. Kissed John’s tip. “Beg for it.”

John opened his eyes and looked down at Lafayette, under the taut tent of his body. Two big brown eyes, bright with expectation, one eyebrow raised. Bore down on him. For a moment, he thought Laf’s directive was meant for Alex, but the way he was looking at him indicated that John was the intended target. 

“Please, sir,” he whined. 

“You must be more precise, little one. Tell us exactly what you want.”

John dropped his forehead to the mattress and groaned in frustration. Thought ‘here we go,’ but also revelled in such abject humiliation.

“Please, sir, please let Alexander fuck me. Want him, want his cock, want it deep and slow. And...and sir, will you please...suck? Suck me?” 

Alex giggled at the odd way John was putting together words. Not even up an hour, and already he was past comprehension. Lord, it was going to be a fun day.

“I am going to grant you this, but while I do, I need you to tell us what a fucking slut you are, and how your selfish little prick seems to control you. The moment you stop, we stop. Understood?” 

John’s brain was doing cartwheels. They’d played this game before, where Lafayette prefered to hear him or Alex humiliate themselves. He struggled to get started though, and Alex gave him an encouraging smack on his butt. Fed him a lifeline.

“What are you, John?” he said, almost lovingly. 

“Fuck me, goddamn it. Fuck me, I’m a slut!” he cried out, his voice laced with defeat. “I’m a stupid, horny slut. I think with my cock! My stupid selfish cock controls me! Please, please let him fuck me, please!”

Lafayette nodded approvingly while Alex snickered under his breath. Simultaneously, Laf relaxed his grip on Alex and tongued at John, admired the moans that came from both of them. In a smooth, slow stroke Alex drew back, paused to compose himself then push back in. 

John continued, “I’m dirty, I’m naughty, I’m bad, so bad, please, please, sir, please, let Alex fuck me harder, please...” 

Laf cut him off with a well timed drag of his mouth, popped off long enough to say, “Tell Alexander how good he feels. Tell me how good this feels.” Swallowed him back down and lit up John’s entire body.

“Ugh, Alexander, your dick, it’s perfect. Please, harder, I need it. You feel so good inside me, so deep, so full, I love it, fuck I love _you_.” Laf gripped Alex and overrode him, began pushing and pulling, exercising delicious control over his thrusts. Sped him up, listened with great interest to the hitch in John’s breath. “Ah, Alex, good lord, please, fuck me, fuck this filthy slut’s hole, just like that. Jesus fucking christ, sir, your mouth, ugh… Your mouth is fucking heaven. Please sir!.”

For the moment, John was lost in sensation. Of his body parting around Alex, of Alex being steered by Laf deep into him. Of the random hits to his prostate, of Lafayette’s mouth, his tongue, his lips. Of the acute, pointed pleasure of being trapped between these two yet again. Two lovely, exceptional men both armed with years’ worths of knowledge on how to play him, how to wind him tighter than a bowstring, how to wring out every last drop of pleasure from his desperate aching body. 

The blowjob Laf was giving him was sweet, sweeter than nectar. He devoured him like a starving man, like John’s dick was a five course gourmet meal set before him on glittering china. Through the fog, John had to admire Laf’s ability to multitask, to essentially power Alex’s fucking while sucking him within an inch of his life. 

The pattern Lafayette had created was relentless and consistent, so it wasn’t long before Alex blurted out “Permission to come, sir?” and Lafayette actually said “Yes, mon chou” _around_ John’s dick and Alex slammed into him, hard, hard enough to bring tears. 

“Take it,” he hissed, reaching up to grab John’s braid, like reins, and wrench him up in into an obscene arch. Fucked him roughly through his orgasm, spurred on by the charming sounds John was making, a litany of whines and cries and curses. With a final groan, he jolted, as deep as he fit, stayed there through every twitch as he spilled, cum pulsing out of him like a bullet. He stroked John’s hip, and watched in perverted fascination as he pulled out, pearly fluid dribbling in his wake. 

As soon as he was out, and rearranged himself away from the other two, Laf pulled off, pushed John back. Sat up, wiped the back of his arm across his mouth. John knelt, stunned, his cock hard, flushed a lovely shade of rosy tan, shiny with spit and a single bead of precum gathering at the tip. His face arranged in shocked confusion. Laf rumbled a low laugh.

“Little one, wipe that ridiculous look off your face. We have to get ready for brunch.” 

“B-but..but…” John gestured incredulously at his boner. 

“Yes, mon cher, your dick is lovely. Oh, of course, I am forgetting!” He leaned over the side of the bed, dug through the duffle. Emerged with a new toy in hand, a little purple thing with a ring that swooped into a flared plug. 

“Oh, that’s so cute!” Alex exclaimed. 

John squirmed, concerned at what tortures this new gadget might bring, but Laf wrestled him down, rolled the ring down his cock and popped the plug in. The connection between the two was a maddening sensation, and John instantly felt the urge to rut. 

“I hate you,” he griped, folding his arms across his chest. Petulant. Alexander overcome with laughter against the pillow. “I hate you both so much right now.”

“That is alright, little one. Hate me all you want. It does appear I have my own issue that needs tending to before we leave, and I am craving both your mouths this morning. If you please?”

Sat back against the headboard. Alex went right to work, licked skillfully up his shaft. John remained a few feet away, looking sulky and adorable. Pouted. Laf twirled an inky lock of Alex’s hair round his fingers. 

“So obedient,” Laf noted, smiling affectionately down at Alex. “Such a good boy.” He flicked his eyes back up at John, still cross-armed and scowling. When he noticed that John didn’t appear to budge any time soon, he tugged Alex off, smoothed his hair. 

“I do believe I asked for _both_ of your mouths, so I am confused right now. I require both of you at this time.” 

Alex craned his neck to glare back at John, his face impatient. “Come on, Laurens! Stop making us wait.”

“It will not only please me greatly, but our little lion as well, mon cher, if you were to come join us.”

John blinked, all slow, still glowering. Said nothing out loud, but the pout in his lips spoke volumes.

“Stop being such a baby over not getting to come right now, and help me!” Alex admonished. Held eye contact with John while he nudged at Laf with his nose and lips. Dropped his voice. “Come on, baby boy. You know how good he tastes, and how hard we can get him to bust if we tag team. Pleeeease?” 

Laf had the glint of a laugh in his eyes. They all knew that when it came to Alex, John really could not deny him. Could hold out on Laf by force of will, but when Alex got to pleading, it was pretty much over. 

Grumbling, he came forward just the same, dropped a quick kiss on Alex’s brow, then settled his lips on the side of Laf’s dick. 

“Ahh, much better,” Lafayette sighed. Now he got to lean back to take in the sight of both his boys’ faces in his lap, two soft pairs of lips exploring. Placed an affirming hand on the backs of each of their heads, whispered in French. Alex suckled wonderfully at the tip, his tongue darting while John traced his lips up and down his length, pausing only to draw Alex into heated kiss. Both their tongues now, dancing around his head as they tangled with each other. John fit his hand around the base, began pumping and Alex jockeyed again for the privilege of taking him into his mouth. John obliged, tasked himself with kissing and mouthing at Laf’s balls, drawn tight from his impending orgasm. 

“I’m close, mon chou,” he breathed. “Share with John.”

So when he finally came, with a distinct growl, it was against two willing mouths, both eager to lap up the aftermath. 

“Well done,” Laf praised, grinning. “My good boys.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [DIRTY THIRTY PART 1 FAN ART NOW UP.](http://likearootlesstree.tumblr.com/post/150518015407/dirty-thirty-art)
> 
> NSFW!
> 
> Created lovingly by the unmatched [post-apocalypitc-art-pile](http://post-apocalyptic-art-pile.tumblr.com/)

Getting ready to leave took longer than expected. John whined for about three minutes about his bothersome erection, about the aggravating size of the plug, about how hard it was to walk and how everyone was going to notice…

Lafayette cut him off with a well timed flash of his eyes, so he swallowed his next complaint and was mulishly silent while the other two dressed. 

“I, for one, think you look hot,” Alex said with a smirk, eyeing John’s tight jeans and lightweight sweater, in a lake blue. He was winding a goldish scarf around his neck, his face tight with frustration. 

“Can we go? I’m hungry,” he grouched. 

“It appears patience is the lesson we must focus on for you, mon cher.” Lafayette emerged from the master suite, his hair tied back. He hadn’t bothered with his contacts today, resplendent in a forest green cardigan over a checked button up and dark gray jeans. His boots clicked over the hardwood. 

John felt weak. He guessed it was too much to hope that Laf would attend brunch looking any other way than devastatingly handsome in his glasses and preppy clothes. And next to him, Alex in shades of soft tan and browns, as soft as a kitten. Goddamn it. Shut his eyes and took a grounding breath, tried to remove himself from the overwhelming build up in his groin. Jammed his hands in his pockets, cleared his throat and frowned.

“Ah, well done, cherie, look at you, exercising some self control!” Laf chucked him on the cheek as he pushed past to retrieve his coat from a hook by the door. Caught a whiff of him as he went by, stunned by how...himself he smelled.

“Did you remember to put on deodorant?” John shot, suspiciously. 

Laf made a show of lifting his bicep and sniffing himself. “It appears I have forgotten.” A diabolical little smile played across his mouth, his eyes alight with mirth. “Oops.” 

“Gross, guys,” Alex griped. “Go fix that.” 

“No time, mon chou, or we’ll miss our reservations.” Alex rolled his eyes, Lafayette winked at John, who followed them somewhat reluctantly to the garage. 

Laf motioned for him to take shotgun while Alex slid into the driver’s seat. Alex was fumbling with his phone, finding the restaurant on the GPS app. John saw sparks as he settled into the seat, the plug digging in just enough to tease. Inhaled so sharply he choked on his own saliva. 

“Alright Jack?” Alex said absently, his eyes on the back up camera. 

“M’fine,” John mumbled. Snuck a glance in the rearview mirror, caught Laf’s gaze on him. No matter, he shifted his hips, squirmed, hopeful to hit the spot inside him… 

“One.” Voice like a striking viper. 

John heard him, but considered he was counting street lights or blocks or some other navigation bullshit. He stared out the window, at the coastal town, idyllic and charming and gentrified, zipping past. Tried subtly to grind down further on the plug, muffled the relieved grunt he made with the back of his hand. 

“Two.” 

Alex had tuned the radio to NPR where “You Bet Your Garden” was playing. Laf’s voice was a sharp staccato over Mike McGrath’s diatribe on mulch. 

John twisted in his seat to look at Lafayette. As he did, the couldn’t help but revel in the new angle of the plug, of the gentle tug of the ring. His eyes rolled back as his brain whited out for a second, but was refocused all too quickly with “Three.”

“Are you going to share with the class, Laf? What in the world are you doing?”

With a cocked head and an arched brow, said “I am counting. You should ask what it is you are doing, mon cher.”

“What...what are you counting?” 

“Just everytime I see you ride that plug like a greedy little slut, I am adding to the time you will have to wait to join in on the fun when we return to the house later. Please face forward, it is unsafe for you to be turned around like that.”

“Wait! Wait, that’s not fair, I--”

“Five, four, three…”

“Why are you counting down now?”

“Two, one… So disappointing. Laurens, I am afraid I will have to add on two to your final total, since you directly disobeyed my orders. I even gave you five seconds to straighten up.”

Grudgingly, John slumped forward, curled in on himself. 

“What are the increments?” he whined. “I’m at five. Five what? Five minutes? Five hours?”

“Let us say each count is worth five minutes.”

“So I’m at twenty-five minutes?”

“Yes, cher.”

John nodded to himself, confident that he could wait that long when they got home. Damn, they made him wait longer than that last night. He just really couldn’t afford to tack on anymore--

“Six.”

When he glanced down, he saw his hips unconsciously twitching, working at the plug. Damn it.


	10. Chapter 10

The brunch place, called Drip, was the type of joint John always felt a teensy bit out of place in. Garish, ugly local art for sale on the walls, mismatched chairs, overblown descriptions on the menu. The kind of place yuppies went so they could feel like hipsters for an hour or so. 

Their table was an obnoxious rounded triangle shape. John studied the menu closely, doing the best he could to ignore the foot brushing the length of his calf. Focused on keeping his hips still while he debated between bacon-studded caramel apple pancakes or the ginger-sage sausage polenta casserole.

The waiter appeared table-side. John dragged his gaze up while Alexander ordered black coffee and Lafayette some snooty sounding champagne cocktail. 

“And for you?” The server waved his pencil carelessly in John’s direction. And of course, because the universe is a cruel place, their waiter was aggressively attractive. Solidly built, a swoop of sandy brown hair falling in his eyes. His face a nice balance between sweet and rugged. Chunky black glasses. Hints of ink on his biceps peeking out from underneath the sleeves of white v-neck t-shirt. John’s pulse skyrocketed as he quickly tried to think of a drink order. Could feel Alex and Laf’s eyes on him like lasers. 

Under normal circumstances, John still got a little flustered around cute boys. Residual anxiety from closeted teenage years, constantly nervous that too lingering a look would reveal the contents of his heart. As he got older, he got better. Good enough to nail the two unworldly gentlemen at the table with him. But in his current state, the last thing he needed was to interact with a pretty stranger. He swallowed once, twice and opened his mouth to order--

Instead of a coherent order, what came out of his mouth was more of a hushed gasp. Somehow, incomprehensibly, the fucking plug began vibrating at that exact moment. They hadn’t told him it did that, goddamn it. And while it wasn’t very strong, it reminded him of exactly how raw and tender his asshole was at the moment, and automatically he jerked, his body searching for relief. 

“I forgot, would you be so kind to bring us _seven_ creamers, please?” Laf cut in. The fuck, he didn’t even order coffee, John almost laughed, then stopped. Shit, that seven was meant for him!

If the waiter found the exchange odd, his expression revealed nothing, he just hitched a cute little smile and returned his attention to John. Waited for him to order a drink, to say literally anything. 

John willed himself to still, grit his teeth, stared down at his flists clenched on the table and spat “Orange juice, please.”

“Sure thing, my man.”

So help him, he watched the waiter saunter off, and of course even his ass looked good.

From across the table, Lafayette cleared his throat. It snapped John out of his reverie and back to reality, where the intensity of the vibrations swelled for a moment, then tapered off. 

“You didn’t tell me it vibrated!” he hissed around his menu. Alex was overcome with a fit of the giggles, covered his face with his hands.

Laf on the other hand appeared wholly unaffected. Hardly looked up from his menu as he told John, “Please fix your tone. Or shall I invite our server to find out exactly why you are having difficulty with your order?”

John practically choked on his tongue. Knew all too well Laf could make good on any threat. Normally, John would bluff any such threat, but when a hot stranger was involved, he was too worried Laf would call it. 

“Keep your voice down,”John pleaded quietly, shooting Laf a desperate look. The expression returned to him was challenging and impassible. 

“Are you telling me what to do, John Laurens?” A dangerous, low remark. Alex’s eyes were wide with undisguised glee. 

“No, sir, I’m sorry, just...please…” 

“What’s the problem, Jack? Why so nervous?” Alex’s voice cut like glass. He arranged his face into something like concern, with a trace of contempt. Calculating. 

“I’m fine, and I don’t have a _problem_.” 

John shifted in his seat, trained his eyes back on his menu. Grimaced at the low voice saying “Eight,” but refused to look up. 

“Since I suspect your _problem_ will be returning momentarily with our beverages, I will speak quickly. You want to look at our server? By all means, continue. In fact, do not stop there. When he returns, it will amuse me greatly to watch you, how you say...charm the gentleman?”

Blood drained from John’s face. He started to protest but Laf held up a hand to silence him. 

“I am not done. Do what you must to make that pretty man interested in you. Do it, or I will take it upon myself to _offer_ you up instead.”

Under his skin, John’s pulse had accelerated to a blistering buzz. “Lafayette, please you know I can’t--”

“Are you refusing?” How in the world was he keeping his face so damn neutral? Eyes fathomless behind his chunky black glasses. “So you would rather me invite him back to the house? Explain in full detail just how wet and open you are right now? How ready?”

Alex snagged on to this thread, dropped his voice. “I’d bet you like that, huh? Laf’s gonna tell him how two men aren’t enough for you, that’s you’re insatiable...greedy. Spoiled. Wonder when his shift ends, we could have you bent the table or the couch, just fucking waiting. You like that, Jacky? Want us to watch you get reamed by a stranger?”

John had been silently tracking the waiter as Alex spat filth. He was emerging from the bar, tray held aloft. John’s heart was in his throat.

“Shut up Alex, he’s coming, Jesus fucking Christ, I’ll do it.” Glared at the pair of them, Alex lit up and playful, Lafayette’s eyebrows lifted in a more composed brand of amusement. John pinched the bridge of his nose, desperate for something to steady him. “Just tell me what the endgame is.”

Laf tilted his head. Considered. “I think his phone number will be adequate proof that you have succeeded.” John nodded, resigned, determinedly set his jaw.

“Christ, you gonna flirt with the man or try to fight him?” Alex snorted. “Try not to look so hard and mean, baby.” 

Of course, the waiter was then in earshot, so Alex offered no more advice. Self consciously, John tried to relax, make his limbs and his face softer, more appealing. Everyone knew John sucked at flirting deliberately. Alex once told him what drove him mad before they got together, those moments he did something graceful, careless. Unknowing mannerisms. The look on his face when reading. How he would pull his hair out of its ponytail just to rake it back up. The way he laughed silently sometimes, with his eyes and an inhale. Movements that could not be replicated. Add in the fickle nature of language, and John was hopeless.

Their server set an elegant glass in front of Laf, who returned a dozy smile, his eyes lingering perhaps a beat too long. As Alex received his coffee, he accepted it with a breathy “Mmm, smells amazing. Thank you,” his voice caressing each syllable, a sly smile on his lips. 

John’s veins turned to steel as he saw right through his boyfriends. He couldn’t compete with them! Not on his best day, and certainly not in his current state. And the fucking cherry on top, as he received his orange juice, the vibe started back up again. 

John tried to say thanks in a sexy voice, to look seductive, but he could hear the strain. He felt he was at an extreme disadvantage here. There was Alex, who was a pretty, lively kitten, all soft features and a voice like honey, gave the impression of a creature playing with his food before devouring it. And Lafayette, with his rich accent and strong, elegant hands, the air around him singing with power and raw sexual confidence. Really, between the two of them, many types of tastes covered. 

And where did that leave John? Stammering. Flushed. Freckled. Fighting so many urges at once. Brimming over with equal parts vulnerability, rage, desperation and desire. Knew he wasn’t lovely like Alexander, or commanding like Lafayette. But to spare himself any further embarrassment, he’d have to at least try. 

“You guys ready to order?” 

John tuned out the others while they ordered. Mentally recited the lines he chose. Alex finished what he was saying, let out a sparkling laugh while he tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. 

The waiter was looking at him now, expectant. 

“Maybe you can help me.” John let his voice drop an octave, peered up at him through his lashes. “I’m torn between the pancakes and the polenta casserole. Which do you like?” 

“Aw man,” he said, folded his arms and grinned. “Those are like the two best dishes. I mean, it really comes down to what you’re in the mood for? Like, savory or sweet?”

In response, John tapped his fingertips to his lips, looked up while he thought. “Definitely something _sweet_.” Smiled, made full eye contact.

He returned the smile. “Pancakes then?”

“Sounds perfect.”

“You got it,” the waiter said. Tossed John a little wink before he left. 

John let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“That actually wasn’t bad!” said Alex. 

John nodded noncommittally. 

“Mm, I agree. Perhaps if you succeed in your quest, a reward may be in order?” 

Well, at least that sounded promising. Except, right after that the vibrations surged and John had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out. Practically jumped out his skin, then bore down, hard, couldn’t help it. In the anxiety to flirt with the waiter, the boner he had been sporting had finally flagged, but rapidly returned with the new onslaught of that goddamn plug. 

Lafayette took another sip of his drink. Said “Nine.” Closed-lip fox smile at John. Eyes glittering.

Alex smirked then began talking about the historical downtown strip surrounding the cafe, expressed an interest in wandering after their meal. There was a bookstore and some antique shops. Lafayette’s expression had softened and he promised Alexander they could walk main street. Anything for their little lion.

Normally, John would have jumped at the chance, loved giving Alex things. To follow him through shops, sneak kisses behind shelves, grab whatever item he was holding and take it to the check out before he could protest. But today, he could only think about how to maneuver the three of them back to the house so he could be rid of this plug and find some relief. Preferably through a soul-stroking handjob or the return of Laf’s mouth. Damn, just the thought set him on edge yet again, and the chiding “Ten,” that came with it brought him crashing back. 

Conversation between Alex and Lafayette flowed easily, while John half-listened, a chunk of his attention dedicated to sitting perfectly still. While the other two talked, the vibration pattern changed up several times, but through sheer force of will, John managed to power through and remain rigid. Not quite calm, knew his face was tight. But still. 

A good twenty minutes passed. Their server finally returned, set steaming plates in front of them. Added a white ceramic carafe of something rich and dark next to John’s place setting. Cocked that cute grin. 

“Brought you some extra of the house made caramel sauce, in case it wasn’t sweet enough.”

Asked if they needed anything else, then scooted off. 

Alex and Laf were both laughing now. 

“I’m pretty sure you got him on lock, Jack,” Alex teased, failing to hide the hint of pride in his voice. “I mean good lord, he might as well offered to drizzle himself in that sauce.”

John blushed at the thought. The plug finally shut off, and he was permitted to enjoy his painfully delicious pancakes in relative peace. 

Later, after Laf paid, the waiter dropped of the receipt to be signed, set it right in front of John. When he opened the black folder, saw a name, a phone number and a time scribbled in red ink at the bottom of the receipt. With the relish of victory, John flicked the slip of paper out and brandished it at the other two. 

“Ha! Did it!” John smiled his real smile now. “Do we get to go home? Do I get my reward?”

Laf smiled back. “After we take Alexander shopping.” 

John pouted for a second, then hitched an evil grin. “Appears my friend here is off in less than an hour. Perhaps I call him, get him to help me out?” 

Like a snake striking, Alex snatched the receipt out of John’s hand, then handed it to Lafayette who slid it into his wallet. 

“Nice try, whore,” Alex said all sweet. “But I think you forgot for a second who this ass…” --paused and the vibrations were back on, full force-- “...belongs to.”

Lafayette pushed away from the table, stood up and stretched. Studied John from his full height. “That would be us, mon cher,” he added. Unhelpfully.

John slumped against the table, whined pathetically, then rose to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I would love your comments! Especially if you liked this story! Kudos is good too!
> 
> Also come bother me on tumblr: @likearootlesstree
> 
> Talk to me about ot3 kink headcanons and also how Lafayette is such a Daddy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have said this last chapter, but in case anyone was wondering, I absolutely based the waiter off of [Rafael Casal](https://www.instagram.com/p/BIF34lYAGmq/?taken-by=rafaelcasal), who is Daveed Diggs' best friend/life partner/music partner/collaborator/lover/open to interpretation. But a just a very beautiful boy with a lot of a talent.

The bookstore sold both used and new items, smelled of ink and paper and dust. A distinct lack of organization hung about the place, but it was difficult to discern if this was due to carelessness or by design. There was something deliberate about the haphazard stacks, almost artful in the way things were piled. John, often skeptical of anything trendy, felt it was artificial, but Alex seemed quite taken with the place’s wild charm and set about combing through a shelf of aged books on military history in various stages of disrepair. 

While keeping a close eye on Laf’s whereabouts, John wandered towards a corner that was labeled “Art and Design” but was really just a mish-mash of coffee table books and how-to photography guides. He pulled something off the shelf, leaned against the wall and let the book fall open in one hand. But instead of flipping the pages, stared down at it (some reproductions of dull landscapes) and let his free hand cup himself through the front of his jeans. Quietly, his head fell back and he exhaled. His own hand, impatient, pressing through denim and cotton. He’d been oscillating between half and fully hard all morning, and it positively ached.

The light squeeze he gave himself was having the opposite effect, not offering any relief but just working him up even more. Fuck it. He cinched his eyes shut and allowed his hand to actually grip, to rub himself obscenely through his pants. Mind wandered back to the waiter, to his big rough hands, to the edges of his tattoos, his pouty mouth. Looked like an artist, carried himself like it, like his hands knew how to paint. Or to sculpt. Entertained some half formed mental images.

His hands wet with potter’s clay. Haunched over a sketchbook, fingers smudged with charcoal. Told John to stay still, the shadow over his body was just right, had to capture it before the light changed. That used, stained hand, touching him, slow and reverential. Worshiping him. 

“Hmmm. I know you are a man of unusual tastes, but I must admit, I am surprised to see you touching yourself to some unremarkable paintings of lakes and trees.”

Dropped the book and jolted, as if Lafayette’s voice had scorched him. With a smirk, Laf bent to retrieve the fallen book. Opened to a random page, of more bland landscapes. John said nothing, his heart in his throat. Knew he’d been caught, but his reaction would dictate how severely Lafayette would punish him. 

Snapped the book shut, the sound making John jump. “Or, perhaps your mind was elsewhere?”

“Sir, I’m so sorry, I’m…” 

“Shh. You are not in trouble. I did not explicitly state that were not permitted to touch yourself. Frankly, I did not think you would entertain such a thing in public, being as shy as you are. And you know I am fair. You will not be punished for breaking a rule I did not make known.”

“Thank you, sir, thank you so much.” 

Laf’s fingers on his cheek, thumb on his chin. “Now tell me. What was going on in that filthy little mind of yours?”

Shit shit shit. This was loaded territory. On one hand, Lafayette often enjoyed fantasizing about (and occasionally indulging in) attractive strangers. Took no issue with his boys doing the same. However, the day had been charged, and as much as Laf might pander to following rules, there were things in play here John didn’t fully grasp and the wrong move could result in fresh torture. 

So he stayed silent. Peered up at his boyfriend’s face. Had barely noticed Laf boxing him against the back wall, arms parallel to the floor, trapping him. With his arms lifted, could catch a hint of that lovely, musky scent. This was not good. 

“Do you need help remembering?” Laf whispered. Leaned in further. Mouth to his ear. “Were you thinking about him under you? Over you? Behind you?” 

John whimpered..

And suddenly, miraculously, Lafayette was grinding him, the force of it pinning him against the wall. John moved to respond, to press back into him, but a firm hand on his hip stayed him. 

“Sir…” 

“Be still, little one,” he ordered. “I think you want him to meet us back at the house. We could be the best hosts. He could walk in that door, find you waiting. You would be on your knees, of course, wearing nothing but Alex’s rope work. What do you make of that mon cher?”

A wordless, bitten off moan as John rocked himself between Laf and the wall. Glorious friction and working against the plug….

“Eleven.” Cool as can be. “I would allow him to partake in your oral talents first, of course. Be rather rude not to. He looked the type to have a nice, fat cock. And when you are done choking on that, I will direct you onto all fours. No extra prep, just the plug. Want you to feel yourself stretch around that dick. Right there on the floor, like a cheap whore.”

John had to sink his teeth into Lafayette’s jaw to stifle the sound he wanted to make. It was just too much. His most intimate body parts lit up. Engulfed in that comforting warm scent. Filthy words, the wash of Laf’s breath in his ear and on his neck. 

“What if I told you I already texted him? Sent him a picture of the little show you were putting on back here?”

Even knowing there would be consequences later, John pushed his tongue into Lafayette’s mouth, cutting him short. Jabbed it obscenely in a crude imitation of his hips as he humped against Laf. He was viciously hard now, and feeling Lafayette’s body return his own reaction was simply dizzying. John loved the feeling of Lafayette growing hard in his pants, what was already rather large felt enormous when confined. 

“No sir, no,” he whispered urgently, actually into Laf’s mouth. “Don’t want him, want you. I don’t care who sees, fuck me now, here, please sir, please!” 

“Good answer,” he growled, then slammed himself against John with such force the shelf next to them rattled. Fixed his mouth onto John’s throat, bit him once, hard enough to hurt. “You know I hate sharing my toys.”

John actually thanked a higher power for the cock ring, because without it there would have been a pretty sloppy mess to deal with. 

As fast as he had connected, Laf pulled away. Smoothed out his clothes, touched his own hair. Regarded John, panting and sweating and plastered against the wall.

“Mon chou?” Laf called. Alex appeared at the end of the aisle three volumes under his arm. 

“What’s going on?” Alex asked, took in John’s disheveled appearance and the cold smile on Laf’s face.

“Oh nothing. John found a book he liked.” Slid the _Compendium of Modern Landscapes_ off the shelf where he had tucked it away. Alex looked puzzled, but added the book to his stack. “I think it is time to return to the house.”

***

The walk back to the car was agonizing. Lafayette and Alexander held hands while John trailed behind, desperate and a tad jealous. For Laf to go from touching and adoring him in the bookstore to ignoring him so starkly felt like being dunked in cold water. Getting into the car was no less distracting. 

Like a true gentleman, Lafayette came around to the passenger side and opened the door for John. He snorted a little at the display, but was instantly mollified when Laf took the opportunity to wrap his arms around him, pull him close against the early afternoon chill. Surprised, John melted at the affection, grasped the back of Laf’s sweater, buried his face into his smell. 

Nothing needed to be said. In a bid to have his hands on John, he made a show of helping him into the car, kissed him tenderly. Ran his hands all over him, while Alex watched, interested. “So pretty,” Laf said, a possessive hand on thigh, squeezing. John rose into the contact, vied for more, but was met with one large hand pressing him back into the seat. “Sit still,” he said. “Be good for me.”

John nodded though the last thing he wanted was to be good if it meant sitting still and not touching Lafayette. Alex must have sensed this, so he reached across the console and grabbed John’s left hand, laced their fingers together and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Finally, Laf actually buckled John’s seatbelt, adjusted it and everything. It was odd, and different, and perhaps something so mundane and banal, it shouldn’t have felt intimate, but damned it all, _it really did_. One more lingering, excellent kiss and Lafayette left him to go take his place in the back, behind Alex.

The drive home felt longer than it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to me on tumblr @likearootlesstree
> 
> Things that give me life:  
> -Kudos  
> -Comments  
> -Quoting my own work back to me
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Lafayette sent both of his boys to the master bedroom, told them to strip and wait for him there. He had to prowl around the house for a few minutes before finding what he needed for the next portion of their day. The screened in sunroom had what he was looking for, so he scooped it up and returned to the master suite.

The scene that greeted him there wasn’t wholly surprising, but he had to chuckle a little at their brashness. His boys, both deliciously nude, together on the armchair. Alex in John’s lap, moaning into each other’s mouths. Alex’s hands on either side of John’s face, fingers laced in his hair. Both of John’s large hands gripped the length of Alex’s thigh, kneading the firm flesh there. They kissed desperately, tenderly. Even knowing he’d have to distribute consequences, in particular for Alex as he took advantage of John’s vulnerability, he couldn’t help but lean in the doorway and watch the display for a few minutes. It was just too appealing.

After a few minutes, though, he cleared his throat, and his boys jolted. 

“Alexander…” Laf said in a warning tone, and while Alex peeled his lips from John’s he refused to relinquish contact completely. He peered at Laf with doe eyes, a smirk gracing his features. 

“Can I help you?” Alex teased. His hand came to rest on John’s chest, which was rising and falling rapidly with his panting. 

Despite his smile, Lafayette was shaking his head in disappointment. “You are very bad, mon chou. Teasing my dear Laurens when you know he has to wait.”

“Mmmm…” Alex’s smirk softened and he tucked his cheek against John’s shoulder. Squirmed his naked backside into John’s lap. “But he’s just so pretty like this, don’t you agree?”

Lafayette set the brightly colored outdoor cushion he was holding on the bed, drew himself up to full height and planted his hands on his hips. Squared up, stood still. “Alexander. Corner.”

“What! Why?” he whined, loud. Sat up and glared at Lafayette. 

“Corner. Now.”

Alex huffed indignantly. Reluctantly slid off John’s lap and shuffled towards the corner furthest from the bed, swaying his hips as he did. When he got into arm’s reach of Laf, he paused to look back at John, who was watching him hungrily. Laf snatched him by the jaw, calmly but forcefully directed him to meet his eyes.

“Three minutes,” he ordered. Alex returned his gaze, rebellious, but complied when Laf released him. 

As he settled himself, face to the wall, he folded his arms across his chest. “This is John’s fault. He seduced me!” he griped. 

“Five minutes,” Lafayette responded, surveying John while he considered. Alex began to complain but Laf cut him off. “Another word from that smart mouth and you will sit out until after dinner.”

Alex sighed loudly, but said nothing, just stared at the wall. 

“Much better. Now, little one, join me here?” 

John tried not to look too eager as he stood up and went to Laf’s side at the foot of the bed, where he was holding the tropical print cushion again. He set in on the ground a few feet from the footboard. 

“I require your assistance undressing, little one.” At the command, John lit up and got to thrill in unwrapping his lover. Pulling off the forest green cardigan first, the cashmere like water in his hands. Laid it on the occasional table next to the seating area. Undid each pearly button, fingers long and delicate. Gave an audible gasp when he pushed the now open shirt back off his shoulders, revealing Laf’s undershirt. Now the only layer between their bare chests was the ribbed white cotton of the tank top. John pulled the bottom of the shirt out of where it was tucked into his jeans, ran his hands under the tank top and over the curves of his abs and his hips. 

As he pulled the shirt up, Laf lifted his arms above his head so John could remove it completely. When he did so, his natural scent, dark and ambrosial, hit John in a wave, so fragrant that he almost passed out right there. Before he could stop himself, he grabbed Laf by one strong tricep, pushed his arm up and pressed his face close to the fuzzy patch of hair there. Inhaled fully. He knew he was being weird, a little gross even, but he couldn’t help it, Lafayette always smelled so incredible to him. He felt the ardent, instinctual, base need to get fucked. To submit. To let Laf lay him out on the bed and peel him open like fruit. 

“I know what you want, cher, and I am looking forward to giving it to you. First, you must finish with my clothing. How does that sound, love?”

“Yes sir,” John agreed. Made himself busy by unfastening, then unzipping Lafayette’s jeans. Shoved them down past his thighs until Laf could step out of them gracefully. John got to admire the mouth watering view of his boyfriend in nothing but his glasses and boxer briefs. 

Lafayette stood there, cocky smile and one eyebrow lifted. “Are you just going to stare or are you going to get to work?” He glanced emphatically down at his own dick, soft for the moment but still a gorgeous, enticing shape under the mint blue cotton. 

John wet his lips with his tongue. “How do you want it, sir?” 

No words were said. Lafayette simply put one hand of the back of his head, the other on his shoulder and pushed down, not enough to really move him but enough for him to get the idea. Obediently, John allowed himself to be directed down to his knees. Grateful for the use of his hands, he grabbed the backs of Laf’s thighs, kneaded the substantial muscles there. Nestled his face into the inviting bulge in the front of his underwear. Laf had no reaction beyond resting his hands on John’s shoulders. 

John’s hands slid up, plucked at the black waistband. Pulled the underwear down just enough so he could get at Laf’s dick, which was only just starting to show interest. Pushed Laf closer by gripping his ass, a hand on each cheek possessively, and took him into his mouth. Tasted every inch of soft skin. Was ridiculously turned on by feeling Laf grow hard on his tongue. Used his lips and tongue in conjunction coax him to full mast. 

“One minute remaining, Alexander,” Laf called out, his voice even. Controlled. Laid a hand kindly on John’s cheek. The next minute was broken only by the slick sounds of John’s mouth. Lafayette’s breathing pattern didn’t even change.

“Alright, mon chou, please come here. Your time out is complete.”

Alex visibly relaxed, rushed over to join Laf where he stood. Was taken off guard by Lafayette first pulling him into an impassioned kiss, then pulling John off his dick by his hair. Gently guided John’s face to Alex’s crotch. Took the hint immediately and opened his mouth to Alex.

“Good boy,” Laf praised, rubbing the back of his head. “Get Alexander nice and hard for me. Such a sweet, little thing.” 

Alex moaned at the contact. John did wonderful things with his mouth, always such a treat to get sucked off by him. Especially when he was so pretty on his knees for both of them, looking up behind full lashes, light brown eyes pleading, desperate. Mouth stuffed full of Alex’s cock, his hand wrapped around Laf’s and stroking slowly, keeping him fully hard. Lafayette drew Alex into another kiss, his tongue insistent and forceful. Tipped Alex back, ran his hand from his throat, down his chest and belly, pet his silky black pubic hair. Caressed John’s face, ran his thumb at the spot where his lips connected with dick. Pulled away from Alex to examine the view. Touched under John’s chin, then cupped Alex’s balls. 

“That’s enough, my loves,” he said, tapped John on the cheek. John pulled off, smiled sweetly up at them. Alex whined at the loss, but Laf silenced him with a well measured squeeze to his sac. “Mon chou, get on the bed. Little one, please kneel on the cushion.” 

A look of puzzlement crossed John’s face, but he complied. The cushion from the patio couch was set a few feet from the foot of the bed, far enough that from where John knelt he could still see what would take place on the mattress. Exactly as Lafayette had intended. Without being told, and to Laf’s great delight, he fell into an artful submissive waiting posture. Sat back on his tucked heels, his hands palm up on either knee. A near perfect display of obedience. Looked so inviting too, skin still holding on to the last of its bronze glow from the late summer. Face relaxed, and a little proud. Determined. Rich brown hair frizzed from being handled. Lips and dick both swollen in matching shades of dark pinky-beige. Laf was struck hard by the sudden desire for John, was close to just scrapping the punishment and pulling John into the bed with them. Wanted to taste and feel the insides of both his boys. Fuck them both silly, then watch them tussle with each other. Was overcome by the sudden fiery image of fucking Alex missionary while bending down to eat out John. He had to firmly remind himself, though, that he must follow through on consequences, and there were 55 minutes of waiting that had to be done. 

“I am setting the timer for fifty-five minutes now, little one,” Lafayette explained as he thumbed through the apps on his phone. John’s jaw dropped. Clearly, he had forgotten. Thankfully, Alex was there to fill in.

“Yeah, baby boy. Eleven times you fucked yourself on that plug, in public, insatiable little--” He was cut off by Lafayette pinching him on the thigh.

“He is correct, mon cher.”

John opened his mouth to protest, then thought better of it. Pushed his lips into a pout and resigned himself to watching whatever show Laf was going to put on for the next hour. 

“Wow. I, for one, am thoroughly impressed with how quickly he’s catching on!” Alex teased. “I’m beginning to think we make a habit out of denying him. He’s so well behaved when trying to earn it.” Enjoyed the desperate look in John’s eyes at the mere suggestion.

Laf chuckled and set the phone down on the night stand. Climbed into the bed beside Alex. Rolled Alex on top of him. Would never grow tired of the contrast of Alex’s softer, smaller body against his. They made out like teenagers for a bit, while Laf teased a finger between Alex’s cheeks. Alex’s response was lovely, as always, moaning around Lafayette’s tongue in his mouth while grinding their cocks together.

While watching them, John did his absolute best to not react verbally. Couldn’t help that warm, nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach, or the almost uncomfortable hardness of his cock, but he could control his reaction. And while difficult, he knew that if he behaved, if he was good, he’d get what he was really after. He focused on his breathing, tried to make his mind blank and just zone out of what was happening in front of him. 

The reverie was broken by Laf’s voice. “Mon chou,” he said, playing idly with his hair. Alex preened under his hand. “We have a little less than an hour to fill. How can I help the time pass faster for you?” 

Alex’s surprise melted quickly into an excited grin. “Ooooh, I get to choose?” Could barely contain his glee. “Open me with your mouth so I can ride you? Please?”

Lafayette chuckled. “Cutting right to the chase, are we?” 

Alexander shrugged, then sunk to his elbows and lifted his hips. “I know what I like.”

Still laughing, Lafayette took a moment to pull back his hair and pushed his glasses up his nose. He sat up on his knees and rounded his back too meet Alex’s backside with his mouth. 

From the this position, Alex had an unobstructed view of John, watching the unfolding action with a look of extreme undisguised envy. Caught his eye and grinned, triumphant.

One sensuous lick, and Alex was moaning, pushing backwards. Eating ass was one sexual act that Lafayette performed almost delicately, starting with flat swipes with his tongue, his hands running gently against the lengths of Alex’s thighs. Licks focused, measured, coaxing the muscles to relax, to let his tongue in. 

John knew the exact moment too. Alex, hair in disarray, fists twisting in the sheets, alternated between looking at John and burying his face in the crook of his elbow. Laf’s mouth affixed to his hole, jaw working, eyes opening only to find John’s gaze, and the latter could see the smile in them, despite the fact his lips were obscured.

With Alex unclenched, he could dart his tongue, almost dainty, like a cat lapping at a dishonest of cream. Alex loved getting rimmed, completely lost himself to the feeling. And while Laf was good at it, John knew he was better, knew just how to move his tongue in rolling waves, how to alternate between frantic licks and soothing strokes. Could really get Alexander screaming, begging even. Turn him into an incoherent, quivering mess. Really, though, Laf was doing just fine, maybe not as enthusiastic as John could be, but expert nonetheless. Alex was groaning, rocking back against Laf’s face. John actually feared Alex might rip the sheets.

“God, babe, feels incredible!” he gushed, grinning at John as he did. “My man really knows how to eat ass. Feels like fucking heaven, baby boy. Bet you wish we could trade places, let Lafayette tongue-fuck you into oblivion. Or better yet…” A glint of mischief on his face. “You’d wanna be back there, fucking worshiping this ass. Lick me open until I cry…” He punctuated the statement with a well-timed cry of pleasure. 

John whimpered, needy. Wasn’t fair, not a second of it. Being left out, being on edge, being taunted, being forced to watch and listen. The desire for relief was a howling wind in his ears, his heart beating a deafening staccato. 

“Laf, baby, you can stop. I’m ready for dick.” 

A low rumble of a laugh against him. Without removing his mouth, he felt around for his phone. “Thirty seven minutes left,” he read, peered around Alex to look at John. Smiled viciously. Put his phone down and reached for the lube. Drizzled some down Alex’s crack, used the excess to slick up his own dick. 

“No fingers,” Alex gasped. Wriggled his bottom against nothing as Laf laid back against the pillows. “Wanna feel every fucking inch.”

“Your wish is my command,” Laf joked as he rummaged through the duffle where it sat on the nightstand. He procured a cockring, and when Alex caught sight of it he automatically whined, but swiveled his hips to give access to his dick. Lafayette chuckled and patted Alex’s thigh affectionately. “So well behaved,” he noted. “But this is for me.” He grinned as he rolled the ring down, tugging into place. John’s eyes just about fell out of his head. Could not recall a time when Laf had ever worn a ring. Those were usually reserved for denial and control. To see Lafayette’s erection, perpendicular, purple, perfect, and held rigid by the ring. John had to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment. 

“Oh?” Alex asked, smirking. 

“Yes. You want my cum? You want my load deep in that ass? Earn it.” 

“Well then. I better get to work then, yeah?” Alex rearranged himself back into position, aligned Laf’s head with his hole. Reached behind himself to adjust the angle. Tipped forward on one hand, arranged Lafayette’s legs in a diamond-shaped bend. Gripped his knee. Did something with Laf’s dick, John couldn’t really tell, must have been teasing it against himself because Laf started to shift as if to push in. 

“No, sweetie, you just lie back. Relax. Let me take care of you. There it is...” he breathed as he settled himself back. John elected to watch Alex’s face, to note the pinch to his eyebrows and the parting of his lips. He was perhaps just a few molecules away from real pain, and he had to work himself down in shuddering bursts. To his credit. Laf lounged back against the pillows, didn’t so much hold himself still as just rest into stillness. Craned his neck to peer around Alex again and catch John’s eye. 

“You better be watching, little one,” he reminded. 

Alex threw his head back, ran his hands down the length of his torso, offered John a lush view of his chest, stomach and cock. John ached just seeing how hard Alex was, his dick flushed dark pink and glistening with precum. He cocked a lopsided smile at John, played idly with his own nipple. The look his face so fucking smug, John wanted to slap it right off him.

“While you feel quite nice, my love, are you going to move or just continue modeling for poor Laurens?” 

“Heh,” said Alex, pitching forward again to brace himself against Laf’s leg’s. “You’re right baby, here you go…”

The sound Lafayette made was quiet and controlled, half-moan, half hiss, but was bitten off. With a languid pace set, Alex concentrated on his own pleasure, was adjusting the angle, searching. And when he found it, the bliss on his face sent frissons, sparks, waves through John. Had intimate knowledge of the fact that if Alex continued to hit that spot just right, he could climax from that alone. And Alex was really giving it his all, porn star moans and gasps and his dick bouncing in time to his movements. 

“Are you going to pick up the pace and fuck me right or do you need me to demonstrate?” Laf goaded, swatting at the side of Alex’s thigh. Alex did comply, sped up, shut his eyes to the excruciating buzz of each hit to his prostate.

“Fuck,” he said through gritted teeth. “Right fucking there.”

From this angle, John couldn’t really see Lafayette, just his legs and feet. Then Alex doubled over to catch his breath for a moment, and John caught sight of him, one arm tucked behind his head, phone in hand, eyes behind his glasses scanning the screen. Alex was giving it his all and Laf was hardly even involved. John could scream with frustration. Part of him, deep inside of him, knew it was an act, a ploy to get a rise out of him. To see him break a rule so more punishments could be doled out. To stave off an outburst, John dug his nails into his thigh and focused his attention back on Alex, who had taken to easing himself against Laf in small sips, tiny deep rolls of his hips that delivered focused, brilliant pressure right where it counted. Continued to brace himself with one hand while his other drifted to his cock. 

Now the thrust of his hips meant he was both riding Laf and fucking into his own hand. With pleasure being delivered from both fronts, he accelerated his pace, abandoned taunting John with eye contact and just tucked his chin, eyes squeezed shut.

“You being naughty, Alexander?” Lafayette asked, his voice musical. 

“The absolute worst.” Sounded so breathy and ruined. 

“Could you please be more efficient with that? I am quite eager to feel you seize up around me as you come.” He had set his phone back down and took hold of Alex’s hips.

That seemed to be enough for Alex, because within seconds he was coming in thick spurts, dribbling over his own clenched hand. 

“Ahh, that feels very nice,” Laf complimented while Alex heaved shaky breaths. And without warning, Lafayette sat up and drew his legs under himself so he could kneel, pitched Alex forward. He barely had time to catch himself on his elbows, and was crying out in anguish as Laf began fucking him, hard, hard enough that John could see the strain in his abs and in Alex’s back. Alex buried his face in the sheets, muffled his own scream. Lafayette could fuck with the precision of a sniper, and John had an inkling every hit was right on target, landing punishing punches to Alexander’s overstimulated prostate. Without breaking form he wound his hand into Alex’s hair, wrenched back, forcing his head up. 

“Look at him, mon cher,” Laf directed. So John did, at Alex’s face, tearstained, constricted as he flitted across the border between pleasure and pain. “Watch me destroy him. Is he not gorgeous?”

John let his eyes flick up to Laf’s, returning his gaze with matched intensity. Was instantly cowed by the power he saw there and immediately gave in, returned his eyes to Alex’s face. 

“Yes, sir. He’s gorgeous.” 

“I cannot figure out why you both complain so much about wearing a ring,” Lafayette continued conversationally, as if he wasn’t dicking down Alex with the sort of ferocity that would reduce most men to sloppy messes. “It is an ingenious tool. Do you agree, mon chou?” 

Alex snarled in reply.

Lafayette tutted and just fucked him harder. “So rude. I merely wanted to point out the usefulness of an extended erection, for example, such as in situations like this.” He peered over his shoulder at his phone. “Ah, just twelve minutes remaining, darlings.” 

“You gonna keep babbling, or you gonna fuck me like you mean it?” Ah, so Alex had pushed past the helpless phase of his overstimulation and into recklessly rebellious stage. “You gonna come? Or are you just gonna talk about it?”

Lafayette laughed, loud and pretty, and recommitted to the grip he had on Alex’s hair. “You thought I was doing this to get myself off? Oh, my love, you are painfully mistaken. No, you have been so mean to John, so bratty, I thought it prudent to remind you of your place.” 

“Fuck,” Alex said under his breath. “Fuck yeah.” 

When the timer went went off, John breathed an audible sigh of relief. Lafayette pulled out of Alex, the wet sound absolutely sinful. Swiped the back of his arm across his forehead while Alex collapsed in a heap where he was, rutted weakly against the sheets, but halted when he felt Laf’s hand squeeze the back of his thigh authoritatively. “Be still, my love. Save your strength.”

Alexander laughed and rolled over onto his back, his face alight in bliss. He spread his arms in what could only be described relaxed triumph. Shot a gloating smile at John. 

Meanwhile, Lafayette arranged himself invitingly against the pillows. Caught John’s eye. 

“Alright, little one, come here. You have been patient. Well done.”

It took every ounce of self control not to throw himself in between the two of them. He had a pretty good hunch that the slightest misbehavior on his part would result in disaster, so he rose gracefully off the cushion and went straight to Laf, stood silently next to where he lay on the bed. Laf scooched to make some room on the bed, lifted his arm, beckoning John to curl up against his side. Lafayette rolled towards him, so their chests were flush. John could feel Laf’s erection, rock-hard and urgent and glistening with lube and precum, prodding his thigh. The urge to reach for him was so strong, but he resisted. Content to let Laf brush the back of his hand up and down the length of his body, raising goosebumps. Loved the feeling of Lafayette’s skin, damp with sweat, against his. 

“Are we still doing well, sweet boy?” 

John nodded against him, breathed in his smell. 

“How are your knees? Any pain?” He touched the body part in question. “You were in one spot for a while.” 

“M’fine, sir,” he whispered. Sure, his knees ached a little. Nothing compared to other issues.

“And here?” A gentle squeeze to each quad. John shook his head, inhaled sharply at how close Laf’s hand was to his prick. 

“What about this?”

John whined as Lafayette fiddled with the base of the plug, his touch light but even the smallest nudge was amplified. 

“Do you want it out? Ask me nicely, like a good boy, and I will consider.” 

“Please, sir. Please. It aches, will you please take it out? I’ve been wearing it all day, sir.” 

“That you have. And do you know why?” 

“Because I’m bad,” John replied in a small voice. 

“True, but that is not the only reason. I like you on edge, cher. I like your hole ready, and swollen with need. Greedy. I like the sound you make, the way you squirm when your prostate has been teased just so and you finally get it touched correctly.” As he talked, he worked the plug out, tugged the cock ring off. The empty feeling was quickly stoppered as Laf pressed a finger against him. With the ring gone his cock seeped obscenely, and while he fought the urge to buck against Lafayette, he really couldn’t help spreading his legs to allow the finger in. Laf drew him into a kiss, mellow and affectionate.

When he pulled away: “Can you taste him, love? His sweetness still lingering in my mouth? I know you can. And I know you watched me fuck his brains out, yes? Just burning with jealousy. Can you feel how hard I still am? Are you ready to be good, little one? Do you want to earn this load I am saving?”

“God, yes, tell me what to do…”

Lafayette planted a quick kiss to his forehead and twisted to look over at Alex. He had since recovered and was stretched out on his side, head propped in his hand. Watching Lafayette tease John was becoming one of his favorite pastimes, and he had been lazily stroking himself, nothing too urgent. Just enough to start to build himself back up. 

“Did you hear that, mon chou? John would like to earn my cum. What do you think?”

Alex smirked. “What if I want it? I call dibs.” 

“I have a fair way of deciding, I am thinking. Are we interested?” 

Alex said “fuck yes,” while John gave a silent nod against his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me @likearootlesstree on tumblr
> 
> I live for comments and kudos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the comments and love this fic has been getting have been so great. Thank you to everyone who is reading this filth. ENJOY!

“Marvelous.” Lafayette untangled himself from John, stood up. Stretched and ruffled his own ponytail. “Darlings, I am going to go brush my teeth and gather what I need for your next activity. When I return, I expect the bed to be straightened out with the two of you lying next to each other. Both of you pull your hair back as well. Understood?” 

They nodded in unison and Laf strode over to the ensuite. When he heard the water turn on, Alex immediately pulled himself to John, rained kisses on his neck and shoulder. “God you’re sexy,” he whispered. John fidgeted. Torn between wanting to lose himself against Alex and the pressing knowledge that if they were to get caught, he had more to lose at the moment. 

“Stop…” he whined, pulling away. “You keep getting me in trouble!” 

Alex laughed, nipped at his ear. “Baby boy, that’s what makes it so fun!” 

“You heard Lafayette. We need to make the bed.”

Grumbling, Alex complied, following John’s lead. After taking care of the bed, John allowed Alex to twist his hair into a high bun. Returned the favor for him, opted for a low, loose braid, tucking stray strands behind his ears. 

When Laf emerged from the bathroom, he was delighted to see the two of them spread out on the duvet. Side by side, space between them, breach only where they were holding hands. They both had their heads turned, looking at each other and Alex was saying something that made John’s eyes light up, his smile precious. The only thing keeping the scene from being innocent was the obscene swell of John’s cock and lingering touch of desperation in his eyes.

“Well done, darlings. Now, Alex stay where you are, just come up on your side like so. Perfect. John, please turn over, lay your head down here. Excellent!”

Laf had arranged them into a 69 position. Alex immediately dove for John’s cock bobbing right in front of his face, but Lafayette snatched him by his braid and yanked him back. “I see we are struggling to meet expectations today, so I will deal with you first.”

“Deal with me? Hows that?” Alex taunted. His arms were pulled behind him and swiftly cuffed together at the wrists. Laf did the same to ankles. He then drew Alex’s ankles towards his ass, bending his knees. Used something to clip the wrist cuffs to the ankle cuffs, leaving him in a modified, relaxed hogtie. Alex’s dick began to perk back up, but he glared at Lafayette nonetheless. 

“Hey! I thought John was the intended target, why’d you tie me up?” He complained. But everyone could see the interest his dick was showing, and Laf chose not to engage. 

“Plans change. We must be flexible,” he said simply while repeating the process on John, wrists and ankles together, then attached to each other. “You are going to play a game. The rules of this game are simple. Suck the other to completion. The first one to swallow the other’s load wins.”

“What’s the winner get?” Alex asked. John couldn’t form words, just the wash of Alex’s breath while he talked was enough to make him weak. 

“Aside from glory and the privilege of swallowing your beautiful boyfriend’s cum? The winner will win some alone time with me. And I will play gentle. Of course, he will also receive this excellent batch I have been building up for the last hour or so. Any way he wants it.”

Alex practically purred. 

John cut in. “And what happens to the loser?” 

“I daresay he who loses has already enjoyed an orgasm, and that shall be his last one for the evening. He will be immobilized and forced to watch me make love to the winner.”

This settled it. John had to win. He could not take another night like the one before, being teased into oblivion. 

“Can we start, sir?” he asked. Stared with pure determination at Alex’s dick, just inches from his face.

“Absolutely!”

It was all Alex needed. He curled his tongue around John’s tip and shifted his own hips, attempted to pull away as far as he could. He was met with a swift smack to his bottom, and he squealed in response. 

“No cheating Alexander. Do not pull away from John, or must I strap you him?

“That sounds fun,” he said, his lips against John’s shaft. John took the opportunity while Alex was chastised to draw him into his mouth in long, wet strokes. Pushed his lips about halfway down Alex’s length, and as he pulled back, tongued at Alex’s slit before bobbing back down. Repeated this pattern all while trying to ignore the return of Alex’s mouth to his own dick.

“Look at the two of you. This is a masterpiece. Inspired, if I do say so myself. I wish I had hired an artist to paint this scene. I would hang it by the front door so everyone who visited would see it. They would know that I owned two greedy little cock sluts.”

Lafayette’s voice had an encouraging effect on John. He craved so badly the privilege of hearing that voice in his ear. And he loved Alex, loved sucking him off, loved making him feel good. Had to shove down his own building desires and worked on the things Alex loved best: copious amounts of saliva, deep prolonged suction, an exploring tongue, and long bobs of the head. He threw himself into it, was committed to getting Alex to come, and come quick.

Only had to pause when Alex’s mouth on him got to be too much. Alex’s tongue was focusing on the head, licking away every drop of precum he could find.

When Lafayette saw John relax for a moment, he laid a consoling hand on the curve of his ass. “John, my love, are you just going to let Alexander suck you like that? Do you just want to give up?”

No. He would not let that happen. Couldn’t let it happen. Redoubled his efforts, threw himself into sucking the life out of Alex. Allowed himself to moan, loudly, knowing the sound reverberated right through Alex, could feel his reaction as he halted his own ministrations on John’s dick, squealed slightly. 

Alex was lost for moment, his brain fuzzy. John was really pulling out all the stops. One of the best parts of John was his unadulterated enthusiasm when it came it to sex. And sucking dick, with perhaps not the same finesse and technique as Lafayette, was always a treat. Where Laf was precise with love making, like he wrote the manual on it, John was zealous. Did everything like he fucking loved it. 

Alex knew out of the three of them, he was the greediest one. Enjoyed being doted on, being the center of attention. Honestly, the weekend had been challenging for him. While he adored torturing John, he was slightly jealous. Craved being in the middle of it all. Shoot, even now as he suckled the head of John’s penis, it wasn’t because what John enjoyed, but rather because the taste of his precum was sweeter than nectar on Alex’s tongue, and he got off on it. 

Speaking of which, he realized while he had been lost in thought, lapping hungrily at John’s slit, his own orgasm was building urgently. His mouth was so perfectly sinful and Alex wished fervently for John to have the use of his hands so he could wrap his fingers around the base. He considered for half a second just surrendering, tearing himself away and asking Laf to undo John’s wrists, saying fuck it and let John work his magic. Weighed the option of having an extremely satisfying orgasm down John’s throat now against the possibility of being neglected for the next couple hours instead of indulging in Lafayette’s sweet side.

“Watching the two of you like this has got me so hard, darlings. I love seeing you both trapped, the only thing you can do is suck and enjoy. I am honestly not sure which one of you I am hoping wins. Both of you have such wonderful things to offer me, I am looking forward to plunging deep into the winner. After kissing him head to toe, of course. I will tease him so lovingly, want to hear him beg for it. And, of course, once I finally indulge him, I am going to dig into that ass so deep he will be able to taste me in the back of his throat.”

John was doing his best to tune out Lafayette, knew he was just trying to get them worked up. It seemed to be working on Alex, who had stopped doing much with his mouth beyond whimpering and holding John’s cock in it. Fine by him. He took advantage of Alex being distracted. Forced himself all the way to the root, dragged his mouth up and back down in long, wet strides, keeping the pressure of his lips steady. 

Alex was unraveling quickly, had all but abandoned his own mission, and thrust shallowly into John’s mouth as best as he could within his bindings. Within seconds, his hips stuttered and groaned, loudly, and the taste of him was on John’s tongue, warm and salty. It wasn’t much. Alex hand pulled off and rested his face against John’s thigh, was panting like he just ran a mile. 

Quick as lightening, Lafayette was over John, grinning down at him. 

“Show me,” he said simply. 

John pulled off Alex, craned his neck back to peer up at Laf. Opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, let the evidence of his victory speak for itself. Alex was cursing quietly at himself. 

“Well done. Now swallow like a good boy.”

John smiled and did as he was told, could feel his blood dancing under his skin. Finally, finally, finally. 

Now Lafayette was crouching, petting the top of his head. “How did he taste, mon cher?”

“LIke fucking candy,” he said. Like fucking victory. 

A light kiss planted to his forehead. “Cannot wait to fuck the taste of him right out of your mouth.”

Next to him, Alex whimpered desperately. 

“ _Goddamn it!_ ” He hissed. Retaliated by digging his teeth angrily into John’s thigh, forcing John to yelp in surprise and pain.

“He bit me! He bit my thigh!” John wailed. 

“Alexander. Absolutely not. Bad, bad boy. Is this how you thank someone who just gave you such nice attention?” 

“He cheated!” Alex cried. Fixed his mouth to John’s thigh again, sucked and bit down hard enough to bruise, only letting up when John cried out again. “It’s not faaair. We kidnapped him! This weekend is to train _him_ , not me!”

Lafayette had to close his eyes for a moment, gather himself. He wanted to give John the full attention he deserved, that he won, but he had to deal with Alex first. 

“I understand you are frustrated, my love. However, part of good training is following through on consequences, both negative and positive. You know this. John won the contest, fair and square. He has been patient all day. He has earned his reward.” 

Alex huffed angrily, but said nothing else. 

Lips on John’s temple, his cheek, his ear. “Forgive me, little one. I promise I will be with you in just a few moments. I have to secure Alexander first. He is being quite the brat, yes? You have been so patient, so good. My good boy.”

“Mmmhmm. Yes, sir, I can wait.” 

“Wonderful.”

And Lafayette set to work rearranging Alex. Started by taking the cushion John had knelt on earlier, moved it to the side of the bed, where there was a better vantage point. He unhooked the the clip that kept Alex in the hogtie, pulled him to his feet. Alex glared at him, but without true heat. Kept his ankles in the leather cuffs. Unhooked the cuffs on his wrists, swiftly brought Alex’s hands in front of him and redid them. Shuffled Alex over to the cushion. 

“I do not care how you sit, but you are to remain on that cushion. Understood?”

“Like hell. Listen, Lafayette. Baby,” he implored. “You sure you don’t want me? My ass? Finish the job you started?” Pulled his face into a seductive look. “Please, babe. You know I’ll make it good for you.” 

Lafayette rolled his eyes. “Of this I am aware. However, fair is fair, and it is John’s turn.”

As quickly as it warmed, Alex’s expression soured. “Fine. Fuck off then. Don’t expect me to fucking bend over for you later. Enjoy dear Laurens, ‘cause this shit is offline now. Jackass.”

The only thing he got in response was Lafayette’s laughter. “Are you going to be quiet or do I need to find a way to silence you?”

“Go to hell.” Stuck his tongue out. 

Really should have expected that. “Fine. Open up.” Slipped the leather wrapped ring behind Alex’s teeth, buckled the gag behind his head, under the braid. Alex’s eyes were slits as he glared up Laf. 

“Get comfortable,” Laf suggested, patted him on the head like a puppy. “You might be there for a while. It is clear you need some quiet time, so I should not hear any sound from you beyond a safe signal. If you interrupt us for anything else, I will take it out on your cute little bottom. Remember, we did pack your favorite paddle.” 

Alex’s eyes widened in either shock or lust, but frankly Lafayette did not care to take the time and mine the meaning. He had another pet to attend to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I get a comment in my inbox, I squeal with joy. Thank you in advance.
> 
> You can also follow on tumblr: @likearootlesstree
> 
> I do accept prompts!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be one of my favorite scenes I have every written, period. I am not sure what that says about me....
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Lafayette started by freeing John from the cuffs completely, dropping them onto the floor unceremoniously. Gathered John his arms, who sighed gratefully, and arranged him against the pile of pillows at the head of the bed. Undid the elastic in his hair, relished the sight of the deep brown spilling over the white pillows. Looked like something out of a fairy tale. A prince awakened from an enchanted sleep.

“Mon cher, you are so lovely. Relax, my darling.” 

Smiled with his whole face. Lit up his eyes. Snuggled deeper into the nest of pillows. Arms circled around Lafayette as he covered him, kissed the crown of his head. Dragged his lips down the side of John’s face, brushed against his ear. “Are we cozy, beautiful?” Rustling as John nodded. “Perfect. Just lay back. Going to taste every inch of you.”

He started with his forehead. Sprinkled kisses, sweet affectionate ones across his brow. Moved to his nose, kissed the bridge, the tip. John giggled, the heat of his breath slightly ticklish. A warm glow was building in his chest. Lips on his cheeks, his temple, his eye lids. Laf’s hands on his hips, holding him securely. John rubbed his back, the broad muscles there comforting. 

Finally, their lips met. Closed at first. John opened his mouth to him, moaned like a starving man at the first lick of Lafayette’s tongue. Rolled his whole body up to meet him in the kiss, wove his fingers into Laf’s hair. Pulled. Pulled hard, out of pure want. Needed him closer. 

The kiss broke off. Nipping gently at his jaw. The methodical way that he was going about this was hypnotizing, and need bloomed inside John. As Laf moved on to the underside of his jaw, small whimpers escaped from John’s lips. He spent a few extra moments over his pulse point, prodding with the tip of his tongue. The flutter of John’s heartbeat, fast as a hummingbird, intoxicating. Could get high off the knowledge that he was affecting John like this.

Began kissing his throat in earnest. Ventured back up to his ear then to the crook of his neck, kind and tiny love bites that had John squirming, yanking the roots of his hair, letting out the cutest little sounds, a stream of gasps and whimpers and sighs. Threw his head to the side, exposing more of his neck. Fucking lovely stretch of neglected skin. Lafayette paused to catch his breath and just enjoy the sight. 

Felt wrap his legs around his waist. Looked up at him with demure eyes. 

“Daddy, please,” he whined. Shifted underneath Laf’s weight. 

So John was in that mood. Every once in awhile, and generally when the two of them were alone, John could get like this. Especially if he needed to be taken care of, to feel protected and loved. Lafayette was honestly surprised it had taken until Saturday afternoon for John to slip into this mindset, considering the emotional roller coaster of the weekend thus far. Perhaps finally getting treated gently, outside of the realm of aftercare, and with the promise of release in the near future, triggered him. 

Of course, John sniffled slightly from the delay of the return of his mouth. “Please. Please, Daddy,” he repeated. 

“Shhh, baby. Shh, that’s my good boy. Daddy’s got you. Going to make you feel special, yes?” 

John let out a broken sound of relief when Lafayette returned to his neck, taking time to kiss, nip, lick every inch of skin there. Muttered words of praise. Rubbed the scruff on his cheeks against him. Told him he was a good boy, a sweet little thing, his baby, his precious little boy. 

Shoulders next. Scraped his teeth lightly over John’s clavicle, nipped at the hollow of his throat. “My good boy, being so sweet, so pretty.” Drew one of John’s forward, kissed his fingers, his knuckles, his palm. Lips on his wrist. Mouthed the tender skin of his forearm, paid special attention to the crook of his elbow, nibbled at the thin skin there.

John giggled. “Tickles,” he breathed. Smiled. 

Lafayette returned the smile. “You have such a cute laugh, little one,” and he nipped there again just to hear it once more. 

Mouth continued upwards, pausing to taste points on his bicep, the back of his arm, the side of his shoulder. He could feel every ounce of tension evaporating from John’s body, like the bed was swallowing him. All he did was watch Lafayette work in pleasured fascination and react with succulent little noises, so sweet it took every bit of Laf’s self control to resist slamming into him right then. 

“You are turning Daddy on, sweet boy.” Kissed down his chest, paused to tongue at one brown nipple. “You look so beautiful…” Paid some attention to his other pec, gnawed at the defined muscle there. John whined. Didn’t have the most sensitive nipples, but enjoyed his pectoral muscles getting massaged. Laf slid his hands up from where they rested on his hips, used his thumbs to rub circles on both of side his chest while he kissed at his sternum. More gorgeous noises from John’s throat. “Every sound you make is driving me insane. Daddy’s cock is so hard for you right now.”

“Mmm,” said John. Wrinkled his nose. “I want it. Want Daddy’s cock.”

Earned a kiss on his shoulder. “I know you do, baby. And I promise you will get every inch. But I am not done with you yet, not until I have kissed every bit of you. Not until you are crying for me.”

John shuddered under the promise. Bit his own lip as Laf traveled further south, showered his stomach and sides and ribs with feather soft kisses, ran his hands up and down the length of his torso. John’s eyes drifted shut, the combined effect of Laf’s kisses, touches and words were lulling him into almost a trance. A relaxed, meditative trance that rippled over him in a wave. 

Laf spent a good few minutes on his torso, kissing every patch of skin, every cluster of freckles, every curve of muscle and bone. John was a map and Lafayette a sea flung explorer, drifting from continent to continent. Skimmed over the waves of his abdominal muscles, spent some time with his navel and the little trail of hair that began there. Was surprised when John silently accepted the kisses to his stomach, knew him to be a little ticklish there. Even small bites and sucks received no reaction.

He peered curiously up and John, saw his eyes were closed and his face serene, his breaths shallow and even. Decided to return to his other arm and hand, rubbed gently at the collage of bruises on his wrist. Turned John’s hand in his and kissed the flat of his palm. Held his palm to his cheek, noticed that John didn’t cup his face in return. His hand limp in Laf’s grip. 

Lafayette laced their fingers together. “Where is my precious little boy?” he murmured, squeezing John’s hand in his. “Are you still there, my love?” 

A small little hum dropped from John’s lips. “M’here, Daddy. Feels so good.”

“I am glad.”

Returned to his hips, the junction between them and his thighs. Ran his tongue through that lovely trench. John was definitely awake now, his lower body twitching in response. Of course Lafayette noticed the interest John’s cock was showing, filling out as his mouth wandered closer. 

“Look at you,” he breathed. “Look at you getting hard. What a naughty, dirty little boy you are.”

“Please! It aches... I need you. Please!” 

“Mmm. Can you be a good boy for me? Wait just a little longer?”

“Yes, sir. I can wait.”

“There’s my good boy. Now just lay back and enjoy, baby.”

John whined as Laf sprinkled kisses on his thighs, venturing ever closer to his painfully hard cock but never getting completely there. Savored every inch of John’s thighs, the muscles quivering there. Skin soft and covered in a fine layer of silky brown hair. John had plunged his hands back into Laf’s hair, was twisting his fingers, scrambling for something to hold on to. He wrenched, almost painfully, but Laf could handle it. Could handle anything his boys threw at him.

Had both of his hands wrapped around John’s calf now, stroking the tense muscles there while he worried a mark above his knee. Slid down, down, cradling John’s foot. Gave him the gentlest foot massage while his kissed his ankle and the top of his foot. Small sounds of protest came, John wasn’t too fond of having his feet touched, too ticklish and self conscious. So Laf hurriedly repeated the treatment to his other foot then began the journey back up the opposite leg.

Bit teasingly at his knee. Kissed and massaged his quad muscles, noted the change in John’s breathing as he returned closer to his crotch. Could feel the heat pouring out from between his legs in urgent waves. Paused when got to a round bruise, blossomed red and purple on his thigh. 

“What happened here, sweet boy?” 

“That’s where Alex bit me, Daddy. He bit me!” he cried, his voice edged with tears at the reminder.

“Let Daddy kiss it better, there, there. No need to fuss.”

John sniffled. “It hurt. I sucked him off, made him feel good, and he hurt me.”

Laf turned to look at Alex, who, to be fair, had been very well behaved. Sitting cross legged on the cushion, bound wrists folded demurely in his lap. Despite his mouth being stretched open, his expression managed to convey feigned innocence. Lafayette held eye contact with him and shook his head in disappointment. Dismissive. 

Turned his gaze back to John. “Do not worry, my darling. Alexander will pay for being so mean to you.” And he set himself to soothing the bruise with his tongue and lips. It didn’t escape him that being that high up on his thigh was having a tortuous effect on John. Hips and thighs jerking, hands in Laf’s hair yanking up. 

He sat up so he could look down, drink in the sight of John squirming underneath him. 

“Tell me what I can do for you, my love.”

“Said you were gonna explore every inch, Daddy,” he pouted. 

“I did. Do you want me to kiss here?” Gestured at John’s dick. 

John nodded emphatically. “Please, please Daddy.”

“If my baby wants it, I shall. But I am not going to make you come yet. You will only come on Daddy’s dick. Understood?” 

He whined, and whimpered, but then conceded. “Yes, sir.”

The same way he had treated the rest of him, Laf cut a methodical path over John’s shaft. Kissed down, up, and back down again. Delivered teasing little kisses to the head, dampening his lips with John’s precum. Moved on to his balls, pecking at the textured flesh there. Delighted in the gorgeous reaction he drew from lapping there, then dragging his tongue lower, down his perineum. Pushed John’s legs up into an open ‘V,’ exposing his asshole. Flicked the tip of his tongue against him. Not enough to breach, but enough to tease. 

“Y-yes…” John whispered, shaky. 

Lafayette untangled himself so he could locate the bottle of lubricant. “Daddy’s going to open you up now, sweetheart. Are you ready?” Flipped open the lid, dripped some lube to coat his fingers. 

John gripped his shoulders, and nodded. Felt one slick fingertip rubbing small circles against his hole. Gentle, patient. Round, kind movements until he relaxed enough to accept him. Laf only dipped into his first knuckle. Slowly retreated and returned, fucking his finger a little deeper with each stroke. Could feel John relaxing around him in increments. Lapped at his dick while he did. 

Paused his oral tasks so he could say, “My word, sweet boy. You are so tight. So small. Like this is your first time.” His tongue returned to his slit. John tried to buck, let out a guttural cry, but Laf caught him by the hips with his free hand. “Stay still for me, baby. Do not want to hurt you.”

“Daddy, please, another finger.” 

Laf obliged, marveling at how John’s body accepted him. “You are so beautiful on my fingers, cherie. So warm, so tight. I am so hard, I am aching for you.” Paused so he could shift, rubbed his own erection, throbbing and massive, against John’s shin. “Feel me? Feel how hard I am for my baby?”

John bit his lip and nodded. Pulled at his hair again. “Want Daddy’s cock inside me,” he said firmly. 

“I am not so sure. I fear I will not fit,” he joked, a smirk flitting across his lips. 

After sitting up a bit, John’s eyes found Laf’s. “Then make it fit,” he growled. “Fucking split me in half.”

Lafayette laughed. “Such filthy language. I ought to stop, wash that dirty mouth out with soap.” 

John slammed back against the pillows. Lifted his hips and made a keening cry. His dick pointed to the ceiling, weeping precum. “Please, Daddy, please.” Became a chant, a repeated litany of want. 

“Not yet, baby. Can you take another finger?”

When John nodded, Laf made a production of nudging in his ring finger. Let the three fingers just sit there, distractingly still. John moved his hips, trying to get Laf to move. “You bad, bad boy,” Laf said in his ear. “You are so naughty.”

“Please…”

Lafayette excavated, twisted, pushed and pulled. Curled up. John practically screamed, had to clamp down on Laf’s shoulder. 

“Look what I found,” Laf mused. Applied steady, circular pressure, making tears spring to John’s eyes. 

“Daddy--!” A gasping, undulating cry. 

“You ready, sweet boy? You ready for Daddy’s dick? You want Daddy to fuck you until see stars?”

“God, yes, please. Now!”

Laf shuddered. The desperate, surrendering tone in John’s voice. Getting drunk off it. 

Took hold of the base of his cock, the silicone ring still squeezing his erection almost punishingly. Snubbed the head of his dick against John, where he had three fingers inside him, spread wide. Repeated the move a few times before he could slip in. Withdrew his fingers as he plunged in, deep, John parting in waves around him, panting. Grasped John’s dick in one hand and began to move, slow at first. Worked John open. Needed him to loosen some before he could really move. John was crying beneath him, the desire to come urgent now. 

“You’re so big, Daddy…” John whispered. 

“Mmm, and you are so tight, sweetheart.” Stilled his hips for a moment. Kissed John on the nose. “Are you certain you have done this before?” 

John looked away and blushed. Loved being reminded of his first time. 

Laf returned to the established rhythm, rolling his hips in an unbroken pattern. He adjusted, knew that on each stroke he brushed right past John’s prostate. John attempted to roll up and meet him, to shift so Laf would hit the target, but Laf’s weight kept him pinned. Frustration sparked through him, and he whimpered in defeat. 

“What is it sweetheart?” 

“Teasing...you’re teasing me!” 

“Of course I am. You are so pretty when you want something. I like that look.” Changed trajectory and nicked his prostate on the down stroke. John screamed again, a primal sound that reverberated in Lafayette’s core. He turned his head, pleased to see Alex staring in undisguised, lustful want. 

“Right there--fuck! Right there!”

“Tell Daddy when you’re close,” he instructed, his breath finally deepening. Set a brisk pace, angled himself to hit John’s prostate and set to work. Kissed John’s neck and ear and face while stroking his dick nice and slow. John was actually sobbing now, begging for relief. His prostate getting throttled while his body, so snug around Laf, was getting fucked open, being made to give. Give it all. 

Fingernails hooked into his back, heels digging into his ass cheeks. In response to a particularly deep scratch, Laf growled and bit down on his ear lobe. Picked up the pace, fucked him in broader, deeper, more intense strokes. 

John’s orgasm, boiling right below the surface for hours now, was gnawing at the back of his mind and the base of his balls. It was too much--being cleaved in half, his prostate pounded, getting jacked off in a matching pattern, his whole body keyed up and ready to pop off like a rocket. 

“Daddy, I’m about to come!” he sobbed. 

Laf stilled his hand, pulled out and rolled the cock ring off. Crashed back into John, returned to stroking him, furiously now. 

“Come for Daddy, baby,” he purred. “Let me feel this little ass clench down. Make me come from feeling you finish.”

That was it. Everything at once, and John tumbled over the edge. His jizz shot out of him, impressively, some of it streaking Laf’s abs. His vision sharpened, went fuzzy, then burst with colors not in nature. Shut his eyes and saw stars. His ass must have spasmed in time to his orgasm, because Lafayette followed him seconds later. He growled, and his cum, what felt like fucking buckets of it, filled John. 

They lay still for a moment, Laf delivering the softest kisses to his face and shoulder. Still inside him, full and wet and connected. Claimed. When he pulled out, the loss was so great John had to curl up, clench his fists. Needed closeness right now. 

Either Laf could read his mind or he was just that predictable, but he cuddled up against John’s back. Rubbed his arms. More sweet kisses to the nape of his neck, his ear, his hair. 

“You are beautiful,” he told John. He fidgeted, managed to roll over to face Laf. Bopped him on the nose with one finger. 

“Mmmm,” John returned, smiling. 

They lay like that for awhile. When John drifted off, Lafayette rolled over. Leaned off the side of the bed so he could undo Alex’s cuffs. Beckoned him to the bed, where Alex he could unbuckle the gag. 

Alex scampered immediately to the bathroom where he could mop himself up. Returned refreshed, handed a washcloth to Laf so he could swipe the cum and lube off of himself and John, snoozing lightly next to him. 

Lafayette felt Alex scrabbling at his back after he climbed into the bed. He looked over his shoulder. 

“What is it, mon chou?”

Alex looked back at him with big eyes. “Pay attention to me,” he whined. A gleeful glint in his eyes. “Daddy,” he added.

“Hey,” John snipped, eyes still closed. “Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not, Jack, I swear. Honestly, it was really fucking hot.”

Lafayette shifted so he could have an arm around both of them. John opened one eye and peered at Alex incredulously.

“I’m still mad at you for biting me.”

“Sore loser,” Laf added.

“Sorry. Heat of the moment and all that.”

John glared, both eyes open now. “You tried to get Laf to blow me off and fuck you instead. Dude.”

Alex giggled. “How salty would you have been if it worked?”

“Salty enough to take it out on your ass next time.”

“Oooh,” Alex purred. “Me likey the sound of that.”

“Alright, you two, that is enough. Nap time now. All little boys be quiet.” Lafayette grumbled. 

Alex reached across Lafayette to skim the back of his hand against John’s arm. Caught his eye again and smiled. Touch saying more than words could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are the absolute best.
> 
> This has been so amazing and fun. 
> 
> Just one chapter left, kiddos. 
> 
> You can also come talk to me on tumblr: @likearootlesstree
> 
> I post NSFW fanart from this story AND I accept prompts.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and commenting. Your support and love keep me going.
> 
> This fic is part of my extended Poly Gay Trio AU, and there are many more stories coming down the pipeline. So, if you love fluff and smut regarding these three, do not fear. I am not going anywhere.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dinner felt relatively normal compared to the rest of the weekend. They cooked together, roasted a small chicken, sauted some vegetables. Everyone sat at the table, talked and laughed, glasses of Chardonnay clinking. After the table was clear and the kitchen tidy, John drifted over to the French doors that offered a sweeping view of the back yard. Despite the purple night, John could see the edges of the foliage in the moonlight. Quite pretty.

“You know, Lafayette, I do believe our prisoner is getting mighty comfortable,” Alex said. “Too comfortable, in fact.”

“I agree, mon chou.”

John took a sip of his wine, turned to face his boyfriends wearing twin smiles. Evil smirks. 

“Ya’ll gonna gang up on me again?” John drawled. Downed the rest of his drink, set the glass on the table.

He wasn’t granted a response. He braced himself for a struggle, was mostly shocked when Laf strode over, hoisted him over his shoulder and carried him back into the bedroom, Alex in tow.

At some point in the evening, Alex must have returned to the bedroom to set out coils of ropes. Just the sight of the ropes, in neat matching piles, shot pure arousal through John. Had intimate, deep knowledge of the sort of torment Alex could craft with just rope and time. After the exploits from earlier, John had been sure he was sated for the evening, what with the hours long game of teasing leading up to some of the most connective, raw sex he’s had in awhile… Really thought his cock had retired for the night. But alas, the sight of those ropes, innocuous and curled innocently on the rumpled bedsheets, set something alive inside him. Ropes meant slow, deliberate choices. Meant an elegant sort of surrender. There was a beauty in helplessness.

“Be good,” Lafayette requested. Sat on the edge of the bed, John standing between his open thighs. Pliant as they undressed him to his underwear. Uncovered flesh pressed with kisses. There was a softness here, still authoritative, but affectionate. 

They had come full circle. His two lovers had put him through his paces, working through his list, both written and unspoken, as they indulged various facets of his fantasies. This latest one-- firm, loving submission--was a personal favorite of all three. Alex could show off his creative side, found something meditative and relaxing in the art of tying one up. Lafayette would position himself with authority, could direct and derive pleasure from being in control. And John would be permitted to surrender to whatever sweet torment the other two decided. Rope work, the speed of it, usually meant long, sensual teasing that may result in any number of combinations of relief. And in contrast to other types of play for them, there was a distinct lack of edge. The teasing would be almost kind, accompanied by reverential words and praise and compliments. This type of session stroked all of their egos, and would end with the sort of orgasms that make you feel well fed.

Rope wound around his chest and shoulders. Alex pulled his arms taught behind his back, inhaled with pleasure at how flexible he was, at how close he could get his arms to touch. Wrapped rope that led from the makeshift chest harness and around his biceps. Tied off a knot at his elbows. Used another length to weld his wrists together. 

Laf hoisted John into his lap, his hands planted firmly on the outside of John’s thighs. Alex trailed his fingertips along the paths of the ropes where they embraced John’s skin, checking for appropriate tension. Admired his own handiwork. John curved towards Alex, hovering in front of him, vied for his lips. Alex coaxed him into a kiss, a long open mouthed one. John could taste the smile in the arc of Alex’s mouth. Laf’s hands slipped to his inner thighs, prized his legs open, enticing Alexander to gravitate closer. 

The kiss broke. John tilted his head, let Lafayette come forward over his shoulder and catch Alex’s lips himself. John treasured these moments, when the three of them could move in unspoken synchronization. Almost like he was watching it happen. Knew when to drop his head back, when Laf wanted to kiss the side of his face. Alex mirrored his actions, their lips centimeters away as they both traced his jawline, pausing only to meet in their own short kisses. 

“Jack,” Alex whispered in one ear. Laf tongued at the other. “Darling. Ready for your birthday present?”

John laughed, low and indulgent. “Hasn’t that been this whole weekend?” 

“Of course, dear. But think of this as the grand finale.”

John tossed his head, felt his hair gathered at one shoulder. “Gonna be awful to me?” 

“Quite the contrary, little one.” Lafayette’s voice in his ear.

“Gonna love you so hard you break,” Alex finished. Pressed his lips to his neck. Reached behind Laf for the blindfold.

John made a little noise of protest, but Lafayette kissed his shoulder in solidarity. “There, my love. Darkness helps you feel more, feel everything, yes?”

He wasn’t wrong. Hands were all over him, on the fabric of his underwear, his abs, his thighs, his hips. Light, measured touches that worked him up, made his skin sparkle. He knew the difference, Lafayette’s big, bony hands from Alex’s smaller, plush ones. But when moving in outrageous tandem, Laf’s from behind, Alex’s from below, the sensations blended. Blurred. 

Hand plunged down the front of his shorts. Brushed light, light fingers up and down his length, over his balls. Gave a few warm squeezes before retreating. A different hand pulling his hair. One wet mouth on his ear, another at his waist. Hands on his calves. Hands on his sides. Hands on his chest. Hand stroking him through his underwear. 

Lips on his, a tongue in his mouth. Lips on his earlobe, hot breath in his ear. “Love you like this.” Another mouth at his other ear, could feel a body pressed against his front. Hands on hips drew them closer. Felt a hardness against his, insistent.

A thumb pad circled the head of his dick, pressed at his slit. A few strokes, loving, and Lafayette’s giant hand cupping his jaw, running a finger over his lips. His mouth parted, Laf pressed one finger in, let out a hungry groan when John sucked. A clunk of knees hitting the floor. Tongue on the tip, lapping, tiny little infuriating licks. Even without his sight and the knowledge of Lafayette’s positioning, would know Alex’s oral style anywhere. Had a ritual of teasing the head first, of tasting what he could, like it was the sweetest fucking confection ever. 

Lips, round and full and velvet, on the back of his neck. Lafayette’s, definitely, knew where both of sets of lips were. Alex’s wrapped around his dick, Laf’s on his neck and shoulder. Felt him nip at one of ropes binding him. 

“Fuuuuuck,” he whispered. Broad hands, Laf’s he registered, pressed into his chest, fingers spread wide, rising and falling in time to his breath, almost like he was within him, a part of him. 

And then Alex’s mouth was gone. Shuffling sounds, the loss of heat against his legs. A click and some wet noises. Lafayette was speaking French into his ear, meaning lost, but the cadence of the words with the heat and flutter of his breath was simply dizzying. He leaned back into it, where he could smell the cloud of his hair, the scent of his skin. “Lafayette, my darling…” His voice low and pleading. Wish fervently for Laf’s hands to slide south, to pick up where Alex left off.

Before he could beg in earnest, two wet fingers slipped into his mouth. Slick with lube, the organic stuff flavored with an undercurrent of vanilla, not their usual choice, but a welcome one if he had to taste it. The fingers pressed, explored. Retracted. With the shock of a thunderclap, Alex took him in his mouth again, as much as he could fit. More shuffling, confused noises.

“Hear that, mon cher? Do you want to know what our Alexander is doing? Aside from devouring your lovely, hard dick?” 

The sound John made was something like an affirmative, but he really couldn’t think, not with Alex’s mouth making magic and Laf’s tingly words in his ear and his hands petting his abs. 

“Well, I will tell you. If only you could see him. It is quite the sight I must say. Also, unsurprising. We know how much our Alexander adores the flavor of cock. So of course, you can imagine just how hard he is simply from tasting you.”

Alex flicked his tongue, as if in agreement, or to emphasize Laf’s point. 

“Since you cannot see, I will be more than happy to describe for you. He is crouching, his legs are spread quite wide. His erection looks fit to burst, such a pretty pink color, and oh my, he is dripping. I do not think he has even touched himself, not once. Sucking your dick is driving him mad, it appears.”

John lost what tiny shred of composure he had left and tossed his head back. Moaned, tried to buck into Alex’s mouth but Laf caught him, held him flush with one arm wrapped around his waist.

“Greedy,” he declared simply. Then launched back into his narration. “Do you know why his legs are spread my love? Can you guess? Those fingers you got nice and wet, he is plunging them right into that sweet little hole of his. Really, he is just teasing himself at this point, as you and both know that touching yourself in this way is supremely unsatisfying. What can we do to rectify that, my love? How can we help our Alexander?” 

A hand gripped the root of his dick. Held him horizontal, held him still. Pressing heat at the tip. Slippery. Slid in, deep, engrossed in that welcoming heat, the tightness, the absolute perfection. Hand left his dick, two hands on his hips now. Knew it was Lafayette, that he was holding him still and sure. That Alexander’s ass was parting for him. He wished he could see, could watch the scene unfold.

He longed to thrust, to bury himself completely, but he was kept motionless. Just stood there, his dick cutting an agonizing path through Alex as he pushed against him, inch by tantalizing inch. 

“You must tell us when you are close, yes?” 

A muffled groan from Alex. 

Then suddenly Alex was moving, was drilling himself back and forth, panting out John’s name. Worked himself up, chanting the most obscene things, _love your dick, your huge fucking cock, fucking split me in two, you like that, like that pretty boy_. Each stroke contained infinity like time dilated and curled around his gut. His world was the darkness, the firm pressure on his hips, the vise grip on his dick. 

“Fuck, I’m about to come,” he said in a high voice he barely recognized. And Alex was gone. The air on his aching cock cold enough burn. He squealed at the loss, twitched at nothing, at not feeling.

“Breathe, my love,” Lafayette coaxed. “Come back down.” A hand over his heart, sussing out the beating. Vibrating. Someone fondled his balls, kissed his neck. Swallowed his whimper. Kissing him insistently, and gently. Reeled him back in with soothing, soaring touches that inflamed him. Blood on fire, building him back up and Alex was upon him again, his body inhaling him. Rocked back and forth. Dizzying pace. Cried out he was close again, still jolted when Alex’s ass was gone, when he was no longer being touched. 

This pattern continued twice more, alternating between Alex’s ass working his dick and stark nothing, followed up with caresses and licks and whatever it took to lead him back to the edge.

“Please, please...let me come, I need it…” he begged. No one responded. 

Instead, he pressed against Alex again, but instead of Alex fucking back onto him, Laf’s hands were driving his hips, forcing him to thrust into Alex, faster than really his overly stimulated dick could take. 

“Close, I’m close,” he whined. Hips still, Alex pulled away. “Goddamn it!”

Lafayette chuckled. “Did you think this would be simple, my love? That we would tease you a bit, you would finish, and that is the end? No, no, no. What have you done to earn such a privilege?” 

“Make me earn it,” he returned. “Use me.”

He could practically hear the lift in Laf’s eyebrow. 

“What was that, Jacky? What you want, baby?” There was a definite smile in Alex’s voice.

“Do not tease, mon chou. Here…” 

Hands spun him around, bent him forward, stretched him across something-- _Lafayette’s knee_ John realized with a shiver--and held him prone.

Laf switched to French, his voice breathy and rhythmic, lulling John into something like a trance. Alex made an agreeable sound, and for a moment there was just breathing and the cool air on John’s skin, save for the points that his hips and groin met Lafayette’s leg. Then, without warning, a warm, wet tongue at his hole, clever and eager. Fingers joined, impatient. Other fingers slipped under him, tugged at dick, pulled it free from where it was trapped against him and indulged him some long, slow strokes. 

Alex moaned against his ass, hummed with pleasure the further he tasted. John was already relatively prepped from the day’s previous activities, but a little extra opening would only help. And if Alex felt like being generous, generous enough to eat ass, and with gusto? John certainly would never complain about that. 

Then Lafayette was saying, “Enough. Now, my little lion,” and fingers were spreading him, the leverage changing. Alexander’s perfect cock, stoppering him, wedging into him. He winced, his asshole having already taken quite the beating, but he begged for it to continue.

“More,” he croaked, his voice bruised. “Christ, _Alex_ , faster. Fuck.” 

Alex tutted, dug his fingernails into the meat of John’s ass. “He really is insatiable, isn’t he?”

“Are you really one to be criticizing another’s appetites?” Lafayette returned. “I will say one last time, mon chou. Be nice.”

“Yes, sir,” Alex teased. But listened anyway, rubbed his hands all over John’s backside, his hips, the sides of his thighs. Ignored John’s request for something rough, set a tempo that was measured, even. A little tender. “You’re so goddamn sweet,” Alex groaned, digging in deep and deliberate. “Love you, love your ass, your cock. Love everything about you. Like you were fucking made for me. For us. Goddamn it, Jack.” He paused for a moment, caught his breath, pet where he could reach. When he picked back up, it was choppier this time, still loving, but more desperate somehow.

“How lucky I am this evening,” Lafayette considered. “Two dazzling displays in such a short span of time, both exquisite in their own right. Oh, little one, if you could see yourself right now, I am certain you would unravel. Trussed up, like we caught you in a trap. Taking Alexander so well, as if you were born to it. Slung across my knee like a naughty child. Go on, Alexander, get him nice and wet and messy for me, cannot wait to take him when you are done indulging yourself. Want to feel your cum deep in there.”

Alex’s hips were stuttering now, and his body tightening. “Hear that, Jack? Laf wants me to come inside you, fill you up. Can you take it, baby?”

“You fucking know I can--fuck!” His own sentence bitten off as Alex rammed in as far could, held himself there are pulsed his hips, his body rocking as he tipped over the edge. “Yeah, _there_ it is. There ya go baby, all the way in just like that.” 

Alex exhaled in a shudder, stilled. Fluttered his fingers at John’s waist. Laf’s hand was working his cock again, idly. The sound as Alex pulled out was a provocative squelch, and John truly enjoyed the sensation of the cold air on his wet hole, of Alex’s warm seed running down his ball sac. The anticipation of knowing he was about to be taken again. 

Different hands on his hips as Alex’s weight left him. Handled him back up into a sitting position, smack on Laf’s lap. He squirmed. Impatient. Hand still on his dick, just resting now, not moving, still and driving him insane. 

“Ready?” Whisper in his ear. Lafayette, smile in his voice. 

“God yes.”

Hips lifted, pulling him back, up, then down right onto Lafayette’s waiting cock. His body being halved. Impaled. Lafayette felt obnoxiously huge from his angle, bordering on painful. The kind of sensation that made John grind his teeth and flex his toes, made him want to thrash. He was so full and wet, felt the itch of cum leaking out of him, streaked with lube and the sweat beading on his skin.

“Fucking…move...goddamn it,” he gasped. Rotated his hips in inches to entice. 

“One moment--” And then Alex’s mouth engulfing him whole. He practically screamed. “There we are. Well done, Alexander. Time to move.”

Oh, how John wished he could see. Could only imagine the acrobatics Alex was performing in order to stay in sync with John’s cock while Lafayette maneuvered him. Lifted and dropped him with well timed precision, a stream of praising filth against his shoulder. “You like that? You like my big cock, you like getting split in half? You feel so good, little one, this small sexy hole of yours will be the death of me, I swear. It is your birthday and yet here you are, giving yourself to us. _Our_ little present.”

John responded with something like a howl while he drowned in sensation, of his cock getting devoured and his ass getting throttled. He was positioned to feel every inch, to dig into that precise pressure on his prostate. Hand in his hair, hand on the ropes. Hand on his thighs, hand at the base of his cock. So much touching, his whole body alight like an exposed nerve. Everything was brewing, the pressure building. 

“I--I can’t hold it,” he cried out. Every inch of skin screaming. 

“Then don’t,” Lafayette growled in his ear. 

Like a wave crashing over him. Consumed by the heat, by the tightening then the glorious release. A whole body thing, that stole his breath and took him from aching to reeling in a microsecond.

Lafayette cradled him through it, Alex welcomed the deposit in his throat, moaned like it was a decadent dessert. John fell back against Laf, as much as bound arms would allow him. Quivered from Alex slurping at the head of penis, now raw and ignited. He went to protest, but Laf’s hand clamped over his mouth, muffled his cries. It was too much, too much as Lafayette gained some leverage, thrust up into him, as Alex’s greedy tongue flitted every which way. The pleasure had morphed into something excruciating, something unbearable. He couldn’t tell when the fog overtook him.

***

The shower this time.

When he came to, he was lounging across his boyfriends. Alex held his head and shoulders. One hand over John’s heart. The lower half of his body sprawled across Laf. The rainfall was on, and the steam made everything ethereal. 

He was vaguely aware he was crying again. Silent tears cut paths down his cheeks. He didn’t really know why, he wasn’t in any pain or distress. 

“Guys?” he croaked. They both turned to look at his face. 

“Jack, sweetie, do you feel ok?” Alex said anxiously. Grabbed a handful of sopping hair. 

John squinted his eyes against the tears. Tried to sit up, but a firm hand on his abs pushed him back down.

“A few more minutes, cher, do not want you light headed.”

He drank small sips from the water bottle Alex offered him, let the hot water and the steam, then one of their hands, brandishing a loofah, cleanse him. Returned his body, his normal body, to him. 

Alex noticed he was crying first, plucked some tears away then bent to kiss him closed mouthed. “There, there, honey. Don’t cry. Did we--does it hurt?”

“The opposite,” John admitted. “I feel like I’m on fire.”

He begged to be taken out of the shower, needed to lay between them, feel every part of each of them at once. Still crying while they laid him out, took either side, possessive hands on his stomach, in his hair, his thigh. Pressed like a drying flower between a book’s pages, held tight and delicate all at once. 

He let the tears flow, knew that Alex and Laf were used to it, used to this side of him, the side that felt so fiercely after love making, that drowned in feelings so deep, where he couldn’t differentiate between physical and emotional. Where every touch to his skin spoke devotion. 

“Keep me,” he sobbed. “Promise--promise you’ll keep me.”

“Oh, Jack,” Alex sighed. “We’re never letting you go anywhere. Don’t worry about that.”

His crying began to taper off, just small hiccups into Lafayette’s shoulder while Alex rubbed his back. 

Laf didn’t say anything, just hummed in contentment while stroking John’s hair. 

They fell asleep like that, limbs tangled and coiled into each other for warmth and comfort. 

***

Alex woke up to John inches from his face, his smile bright as a sunflower. It was still dark and silent outside, nothing but the sound of Laf’s quiet breathing. 

“Hey,” Alex whispered. Pecked a quick kiss on John’s cheek. “What’s up, babe?” 

John said nothing, but entertained him with some long, sensual kissing. Pulled away before things went from sweet to heated. Just as well. Alex’s cock felt overworked and welcomed the break. 

“What was that for?”

“What? I can’t just wake you up to make out?”

“Of course you can. Always. I’m just surprised. You’re quite chipper for the hour.”

“Do you two ever shut up?” Lafayette grumbled. “Some of us did all the work this weekend and need our rest.”

Alex and John both giggled. John rolled over to pull Lafayette closer. He obliged, let his arm be pulled across both John and Alex. “My boys,” he noted affectionately. 

John said something, muffled against the pillow. 

“One more time?” Alex prompted. 

“I said, Happy Birthday to me,” John sing songed, then swooped a kiss on each of them in turn. “Come on, let’s get up. I want cake.”

“It’s not even six am yet, weirdo,” Alex scoffed. “You’re gonna have cake for breakfast?”

John was already sitting up. Stretched and smiled radiantly down at the both of them. “It’s my birthday, I do what I want.”

They all laughed, let John drag them out of bed. Alex even lit a goddamn candle for the cake. 

And while John stared hard at the flame, at Alexander’s and Lafayette’s faces, glowing in the dark of dawn, he thought on thirty years of candles and thirty unanswered birthday wishes. Now, he couldn’t think of a single thing to ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! My name is one_golden_sun and I would like a comment. Or kudos.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @likearootlesstree 
> 
> I am accepting prompts for this verse. 
> 
> Thank you again!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [make him a cradle of jasmine and rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139425) by [liese_l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liese_l/pseuds/liese_l)
  * [Before Lafayette Gets Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417815) by [Uniwhite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniwhite/pseuds/Uniwhite)
  * [Only If For A Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087481) by [loveshallnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveshallnot/pseuds/loveshallnot), [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/pseuds/one_golden_sun)




End file.
